Fun in the Sun (part 4 of 4)
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: Continued from part 3...


**Fun in the Sun (part 4 of 4)**

 **Chapter 28:**

"Have a good night, Setsuna-san. Oh, do you still have my number here if anything important pops up?"

"I do, Mamoru-san. Please remember to deal with that problem as expediently as possible. It is of the upmost importance that you do so."

"I'll give it my best shot" Mamoru promised. "Good night." He hung up the phone and stood quietly staring through his suite's window for a while, his mind scrambling to think of the most tactful and polite way to inform his friends that their wedding date had to be postponed. 'This is going to to be rather difficult to do without breaking their hearts' he mused. 'Maybe Usagi can help me persuade them.'

. . . . .

"Mako-chan, keep your head down!" Minako urgently whispered from her seat. "If Haruka turns around she's going to see your ponytail sticking up!"

"Sorry for being so tall" the brunette muttered, sliding uncomfortably lower in her chair. "That better?"

"It'll have to do" Minako replied, her eyes immediately returning to the couple seated a few rows directly ahead of them. Ignoring the pre-movie commercial playing on the big screen, she instead fixated her unblinking glare on Haruka and her beloved Taro. The girl grew even more tense when the young woman turned to whisper something to her fiancee and Minako recoiled in horror when the teenage boy smiled shyly back at the older blonde.

Minako immediately gripped Makoto's forearm in a vise-like clench. "Mako-chan! My worst nightmare is coming true!"

"Ow! Go easy on the arm, Minako-chan!"

"Will you look at that!" Minako hissed. "I _knew_ that hussy would make her next wicked move in here! That kind of woman is at her worst in dark places!"

"Terrible, aren't they?" Makoto chuckled. "They're actually talking and behaving like normal human beings. So tragic."

"This is _serious_ , Mako-chan! And disgusting too! If this goes one step further, I'm going to- _nani?_ What on earth is Usagi-chan doing? She's going to spoil everything!"

Makoto shook her arm loose from Minako's grip and spotted an odango-haired girl slowly walking down the left aisle's steps toward the front of the theater, clutching her tub of popcorn in one hand and what appeared to be a huge container of soda pop in the other. The brunette snickered as Usagi paused and peered around the dark room, appearing totally lost.

"Rei-chan! Where _are_ you?" Usagi called out just a little too loudly. It was quickly followed by the miko's low-pitched, harried reply.

 _"I'm back here, you blind baka!"_ Rei gestured frantically at the confused teen. Usagi scurried toward the voice and squeezed past the miko to an empty seat, sloshing soda into the raven-haired girl's lap.

"Now look what you've done, you clumsy idiot! I'm soaking wet!"

"Gomen! It was an accident, Rei-chan!"

"There goes your big plan to stay hidden, Minako-chan" Makoto chortled. "Flying right out the window!"

 _"No!"_ Minako blurted. "I hope Haruka didn't hear them!" Strangely, Haruka did appear to ignore Usagi and Rei and instead the young woman smiled as she casually slipped her arm around the back of Taro's seat, resting her fingers on his shoulder.

 _"Ahhh! That's the final, very last straw!"_ Minako gasped in shock. _"The one that broke the camel's sack!_ I'm putting a stop to her hanky-panky _right now!"_ She attempted to stand up but Makoto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the cushion with a thud.

"Let me go this instant!" the blonde ordered.

A lady behind the pair leaned forward and grumbled, "Would you two mind keeping it down? I'd like to hear this movie."

Minako and Makoto both blushed red with embarrasment. "Uh... sorry ma'am" the blonde mumbled.

"I'm not going to let you make a scene in front of everyone just because Haruka stretched out her arm" Makoto said in a low growl. "Sit still, relax and watch the movie."

"Relax? _Watch_ the _movie?_ Have you gone _insane,_ Mako-chan? What if she tries to _kiss_ him?"

"She won't. Calm yourself down and stop acting so jealous."

"I _asked_ you to be quiet!" the stern voice behind the girls spoke again.

"This evening is going to kill me!" Minako groaned.

. . . . .

Mamoru made his way back to the patio to find Ami and Ryo chatting excitedly about their upcoming big day with their two male friends. "So where are you planning on going for the honeymoon?" Yuji was asking as the university student retook his seat. "Coming back here to Hawaii?"

"That would be simply wonderful, Yuji-chan, but I'm afraid a trip of this magnitude is far more than we could hope to afford" Ami replied. "However, we were planning on getting away from Tokyo for a few days."

"How about staying at Mako-chan's house?" the boy suggested. "It isn't exactly the most picturesque place in the country, but at least the countryside around Nerima is kind of quiet."

"Actually we were thinking of going someplace a little further from the city" Ami replied. "Shortly after I received my driver's license, I took the other girls to a beautiful resort several hours from Tokyo for a weekend getaway. I think that would be an ideal choice for our honeymoon hideaway." The blue-haired girl smiled happily at her love. "Don't you, my Ryo-kun?"

"Hai! From the description you gave, it sounds like the perfect place to begin our life together as husband and wife, Ami darling" Ryo agreed. His dark blue eyes shimmered like two pools of liquid love for the shy, studious girl who had captured his heart in another life and on another world so long ago.

"I remember hearing about that resort trip" Yuuichirou chuckled. "Wasn't that when Rei lost her first camera?"

"There _were_ a few... mishaps" Ami admitted. "But this time, it will be just the two of us. Just my husband and me." A faint blush colored her face a soft pink as she kissed her young man's cheek. "It will be so _very_ romantic, my Ryo-kun."

Her fiancee smiled shyly back. "Hai. Absolutely perfect, my love. Just like you are."

'Stopping this wedding is going to be a lot harder than I first imagined' Mamoru thought glumly.

. . . . .

Unbeknownst to the teens on the patio, high above them in the hotel two people were kneeling within their suites. A young female cruise director was once again exercising her mastery of the black arts, preparing to unleash a final curse upon the girls that had foiled her plan at sea that night on the Orient Venus, and upon the boys they loved.

"Hino Rei! Kumada Yuuichirou! And all those whom you love and call your closest friends! You will all pay dearly for interrupting me and interfering with my powers!" Miyu vowed. She raised both hands toward the ceiling as dark energy arose in wisps from the center of her pentagram. "I hereby command the spirits of misfortune to complete the task I have assigned you. Seek out those teenagers' human weaknesses and turn them against one another!" She cackled as the furniture around her began to quiver and vibrate, "Make their remaining time here a misery. A living hell!" Miyu lowered her arms and began a low ominous chant as the forces surrounding her began to dissipate into the ether.

Outside her room, an old man hurried up to the closed door and banged on it as hard as his weathered knuckles could bear. "Source of evil, show yourself!"

"Who _dares_ interfere with me?" a female voice raged from inside. Infuriated, Miyu broke off the spell she was chanting and scrambled to her feet. A half-dozen strides later she grasped the doorknob, twisted it and pulled hard.

Miyu looked out, and then down, finding an aged, bald and very short Japanese man standing before her. To her surprise, he was wearing the white robes and purple hakama of a kannushi, a Shinto high priest. Though small of stature and old almost to the point of appearing frail, the man's eyes seemed to spark with life and vigor. "So" Hino-sensei spoke. "It is you."

"What is this?" Miyu asked with an incredulous laugh. "Go away, old man! Flee for your life, lest you too suffer a fate you will live to regret."

"I am not afraid of you, _or_ your evil powers" Rei's grandfather answered. "You seek to bring harm upon my family and friends. This will not be permitted."

"Did I hear that correctly?" the woman mocked the priest. _"You?"_ she exclaimed. "Warning _me?"_ She laughed again. "Do tell, what business is this of yours?"

The man looked defiantly up at her, his eyes narrowing. "Hino Rei is my granddaughter."

" _Is_ she? How convenient! That simply means I will have to add another poor soul to my list. _So_ unfortunate for you."

"Abandon this wicked scorcery you practice before it is too late" the elder Hino warned. "Before the evil spirits of revenge that now live within your heart become too powerful for you to resist."

Miyu extended her index finger until it pointed directly at his chest, the air surrounding her fingertip darkening, then swirling with blackness. "You are too late to stop me, old man. Even if you somehow could. _I_ control the _real_ powers here." The corners of her mouth twisted upward to form an unpleasant, threatening sneer. "As I will now be only too happy to demonstrate."

* * *

 **Chapter 29:**

On the Waikiki Sheraton's patio, Yuji continued chatting with Yuuichirou about how their fiancees would respond to the news of Ami and Ryo's wedding plans. The blissfully happy young couple in question were sitting close together, smiling and holding hands as they listened to their friends' banter. Only Chiba Mamoru was oddly silent, his gaze far-off and unfocused.

"You can bet that my Mako-chan will insist on making your wedding cake" Yuji was saying. "I'm sure my future bride will go all-out on it too. I can picture it already!" the boy went on. "At least three layers and all covered in icing hearts and flowers or... something!"

"If you're inviting Usagi to the party, Mako-chan should probably add an extra layer" Yuuichirou added jokingly. "Just to be safe." He grinned across the table at the oddly silent teen, "No offense, Mamoru-san, but that girl of yours certainly knows her way around a keki!"

Mamoru forced a smile, his mind still lost in thought. "I can't argue with that. Usagi is rather famous for her sweet tooth."

"So..." Yuji turned his attention to Yuuichirou, "when are you and Rei planning on tying the knot, Yuuichirou-chan? Soon?"

"Are you kidding?" the eighteen-year-old Shinto apprentice laughed. "Sometimes I think if Rei's grandpa had his way, she'd be thirty before he allowed it! Which reminds me, I should go see what my old task master has been doing this evening. It's not normal for Hino-sensei to miss an opportunity like this."

"You mean the chance to relax outside and enjoy the warm summer sea breeze?"

"No, Yuji-chan" Yuuichirou chuckled as he stood. "The chance to yell at me. It's been two whole days since the last time he did. And do you know what the really weird thing is?" he admitted.

"What's that?" Yuji asked.

"I kind of miss it." The young man left his friends and hurried off to track down his teacher.

. . . . .

The theater doors swung open and Hino Rei emerged onto the sidewalk in the fading evening light, her face glowing scarlet with embarrassment. Usagi and Makoto followed, the blonde wearing a hurtful frown as though someone had just done the odango-haired girl a grave injustice. Next came Haruka, still chuckling and shaking her head in amusement at the couple that followed her.

Last through the door came Aino Minako and Ito Taro. The boy was still busily mopping up beads of sticky liquid that dribbled down his face and neck, beneath which the top of his saturated t-shirt stubbornly clung to his shoulders and chest.

"Did you get it all out of your eyes, honey-muffin?" the concerned blonde asked her fiancee.

"Most of it, Minako my sweet. But my eyelids still try to glue themselves closed every time I blink" Taro replied. He refolded a thick handful of napkins and held the dry spot against his face.

Minako dabbed a rivulet of soda from her love's cheek with a wadded-up clump of bathroom tissue, only to stop and glare evilly at Haruka when the older girl spoke.

"That was nice shooting, Minako-chan."

"This whole thing is _completely_ your fault!" Minako fumed. "If you hadn't gotten so close to my future husband, and then tried to _kiss_ him, this never would've happened!"

"Like I told you before, I wasn't trying to kiss your fiancee" Haruka corrected the girl. "I was just whispering something in his ear."

"That's almost as bad!" Minako yelled back.

"I was talking to him about a scene in the movie. You didn't have to try drowning me in soda because of a simple misunderstanding."

"Well, _what else_ could I do in a situation like that?" the younger blonde challenged. "How was _I_ supposed to know you weren't planning on latching on to my man with your lips like some... love-sick vacuum cleaner?"

Makoto snickered, _"Honestly,_ Minako-chan? Was running across the aisle like a crazy woman, grabbing Usagi's soda out of her hands and flinging it in Taro's face the _best_ thing you could think of?"

"I wasn't aiming at my Taro!" Minako blistered. "I was aiming at _her!_ " She uncurled a finger and pointed at a grinning Tenou Haruka, the soggy wad of tissue she clutched dropping to the sidewalk.

Usagi looked up at Makoto with hugely sad puppy dog eyes. "Minako stole my soda, Mako-chan. It tasted so good. And it wasn't even half finished."

Makoto patted her friend's shoulder. "There, there, Usagi-chan. You can always have another one when we get back to the hotel" she replied in a soothing, motherly tone that she found oddly ridiculous in the situation. "Unless" the brunette joked, "Minako-chan finds another victim to throw that one at too."

"My poor soda" Usagi pouted. "So sweet and tasty. And now..." Her voice faded to a whisper. "It's all gone."

"I can't believe this" Rei finally growled while making eye contact with Makoto. "I can't believe we were thrown out of yet another movie theater! And in a foreign country this time!"

"You should be getting used to it by now, Rei-chan" Makoto laughed. "After getting tossed out of the Nerima theater back when-"

 _"Don't remind me!"_ the miko hissed. "At least _this_ nightmare is finally finished and we can go back to our hotel and be with our guys again."

"My hotel isn't far from here, Taro-chan" Haruka told the boy. "If you'd like, you can drop in and wash away that gooey mess with a nice warm shower before you-"

 _"No!"_ Minako instantly shrieked, grabbing her guy tightly by the hand. _"Forget it!_ He's going home with me, Haruka-san! To _my_ shower! Come on, sugar-love. Let me take you away from this disaster!"

"Thank the Kami!" Rei breathed in relief. As the teens set off toward the parked rental Cadillac, Minako waved her hand around Taro's face.

"We'd better hurry, love muffin. You're attracting mosquitoes."

. . . . .

"Such a waste of a young and energetic life" Hino-sensei sighed, "to allow yourself to become involved in this unnatural wickedness."

Miyu sneered down at the diminuitive priest, her index finger still poised in mid air, aimed like a gun barrel at the man's beating heart. "You make it sound like I'm throwing my life away. In fact, I'm doing just the opposite!" She laughed, "We can't all be Shinto mikos like your granddaughter, can we now?"

"Don't you _dare_ think of harming her. She's just an innocent child."

"Really?" Miyu opened her eyes wide, feigning surprise. "Is that _all_ she is? I have news for you, old man. Your precious granddaughter is so much more than just a teenage schoolgirl with a rich boyfriend. Those two crossed me once before, and I promise you now that they'll think twice before they ever do it again."

"These evil powers you assume you are in control of... they could easily destroy you if you do not turn from them" the priest spoke quietly. "Please, abandon this recklessness now. Before it is too late. Don't throw your life away."

"Never mind about _my_ life, old man. It's your own life that should be your biggest concern this particular evening."

"Oh?" Hino-sensei bravely stood his ground. "Are you planning on using this unholy might to injure, or perhaps even... to kill me?"

"You know, I haven't quite made up my mind yet" Miyu laughed coldly. "Wouldn't that be an appropriate payback, though? Now that you mention it, I think I'll-"

As she spoke, the elevator door at the far end of the hallway slid open and Kumada Yuuichirou emerged. Hearing someone enter the hall, the young woman reached out through her suite's doorway, roughly grasped the priest's robed sleeve and forcefully dragged him into her room. The sudden motion caught the elder Hino off guard and he staggered across the plushly-carpeted room before stumbling to his knees alongside Miyu's black cloth pentagram. The foul stench of evil eminating from that eerily glowing five-pointed symbol was nearly overpowering to the aged Shinto priest. He looked up with questioning eyes as the witch slammed her door shut. With a quick twist of her right wrist she set the deadbolt, locking them inside just after Yuuichirou had spotted the sudden commotion much further down the long hallway.

The teenage apprentice broke into a wide grin at the sight of a woman's arm pulling his master into her suite. "Well, that sly old fox! Looks like Hino-sensei's perseverance finally paid off! Wait until Rei finds out about this!" Chuckling to himself, the young man turned away and pressed the elevator's call button. A heartbeat later, a strange feeling of dread swept through him, making the teen shiver.

He paused, slowly removed his finger from the button and ignored the opening door. Following his instincts, Yuuichirou took a first step down the hallway toward the unknown woman's suite.

* * *

 **Chapter 30:**

'I should have waited for Usagi to return' Mamoru thought with a heavy-hearted frown of regret. 'Perhaps she could have told them in a kinder, more gentle way.' Across the patio table from him, Yuji sat in silent surprise while to his left, Ami and Ryo wore stunned expressions as their minds struggled to absorb the entirely unexpected bad news.

The shy and studious blue-haired girl's eyes quickly took on a moist sheen, her slender fingers folding in front of her to hide the tiny quiver that crept through them. Ami looked at Mamoru as though she hoped it was all just a cruel joke.

"Are you sure about this, Mamoru-san?"

"I'm afraid so. Gomen nasai, Ami-chan" the university student spoke in soft, measured tones. "I'm so very sorry, Ryo-chan. It's obvious how much you both have your hearts set on getting married this autumn. Believe me, asking you not to isn't something I enjoy doing. But I thought it best to speak now, before things... go too far." Mamoru felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, but knew it was merely a tiny fraction of the disappointment his very good friends must be experiencing.

"Setsuna-san insisted we must not wed this year?" Ami's blue eyes released a single tear to slip slowly down one cheek. Beside his girl, Ryo swallowed with a deep gulp as he struggled to choke down the rising wave of heartache within.

"That's correct, Ami-chan."

"But... we had everything all carefully planned. How we would inform our parents, the type of ceremony at Hikawa Jinja we wanted, even our..." The sixteen-year-old girl's voice faded to a whisper. "Even our... honeymoon." She dropped her gaze downward, staring sorrowfully at the table. "Everything."

"I know you did" Mamoru nodded. "Again, I'm very sorry."

Yuji spoke up, "Mamoru-san, is there any chance Setsuna is mistaken about this?"

"I don't think so, Yuji-chan. She has an ability to feel even subtle changes in the paths everyone's lives are taking. Perhaps a wedding at this point in time would upset Ami and Ryo's future safety somehow" the older teen mused. "Or even the life of their future daughter. In any case, it's a risk she doesn't want to take."

Ami was distraught to the point of crying. The uncharacteristically bitter words spilled from the usually shy and demure girl, faintly tinged with anger. "A risk _she_ doesn't want? What about _us,_ Mamoru-san? What about what _we_ want? It's _our_ lives."

"I... don't..." Suitable words of condolance seemed to escape him and Mamoru joined the others in silence.

 _"Minna! We're back!"_

At long last, the four absent girls came trotting up the patio steps. Minako had her Taro snugly in hand, and Mamoru puzzled over the boy's damp, stained shirt. An instant later he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap tightly around him, a petite female body settle into his lap, and the hungry press of soft, sweet pink lips against his.

Usagi enjoyed a lengthy taste of her fiancee's kiss before excitedly pulling away. "Mamo-chan! I missed you so, so, _so_ much! Did you miss me?"

His smile was all Usagi had needed, and what he said made the odango-haired girl feel even happier. "I missed you terribly, my princess."

"He he! I _knew_ you would!"

Makoto dropped into the vacant chair beside Yuji and the couple's eyes locked together. The boy grinned at the tall brunette and his fiancee followed up a coy smile with a sudden, deep kiss.

Minako and her young man sailed past with a quick wave, the blonde guiding her Taro toward the hotel entrance. "Let's get you all cleaned up, sugar muffin."

"I do badly need a shower, darling."

"Hai! A nice, long, warm shower together! Just you, and me! And _then_ we can..." Rei stared wide-eyed at the couple strolling inside the hotel. The miko spun toward Makoto after the sound of Minako's voice had faded.

"Mako-chan... did she just say what I thought she said? _In public?_ "

The brunette slowly shook her head. "The things I've heard, Rei-chan" Makoto sighed. "The things I've heard. You wouldn't believe the half of it."

"Somehow, I think I would" Rei remarked with a grin. "Minna, where's Yuuichirou?"

"He went back inside to look for your grandfather" Yuji told her. "We haven't seen Hino-sensei for hours."

"Oh? I'd better get changed and go see what trouble Grandpa has been getting himself into." After she had hurried off, Usagi excitedly told her other friends who had been sitting quietly nearby, "Ami-chan! You and Ryo missed out on a really crazy..." She instantly noticed the sad expressions Ami and her young man both wore and her voice softened. "Is... everything ok?"

"No, Usagi-chan" Ami murmured. "Everything isn't ok." With that, she and her fiancee abruptly stood up and walked away together.

Usagi's eyes followed them until they disappeared among a throng of people strolling along the beach. "Something's definitely not right" the blonde mused. "Mamo-chan, what's going on?"

Usagi and Makoto listened intently while Mamoru explained the reason behind the young couple's sadness. "Wow!" the brunette breathed. "Talk about having the bottom drop out at a happy moment like that. They must feel utterly crushed!"

"I'm going to go talk to them" Usagi said. "I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Makoto offered.

"Let me try something first, Mako-chan" the blonde answered. "I'll come get you if my idea doesn't work." She scurried away, leaving her future husband to slump forward and bury his head in his hands.

"I could have handled that situation a lot better" Mamoru groaned.

"I honestly don't see how you could have, Mamoru-san" Yuji answered. "Bad news like that is always hard to give, no matter which way you put it."

. . . . .

Yuuichirou's apprehension grew and he hesitated as he neared the closed door. 'What am I doing here?' the young apprentice wondered. 'If I interrupt Hino-sensei at a bad time, he'll never forgive me!' But something urged him on and he soon found himself standing outside the unfamiliar suite. Unsure of his next move, he eased his ear close to the door. A familiar voice echoing from inside stunned the teen.

"I'm hardly a murderer, old man" a woman spoke. "But your granddaughter spoiled my plans, and for that she'll have to pay dearly."

"Please leave her alone" he heard his mentor say. "Rei doesn't want to cause any trouble for you."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that now" the woman replied, her tone icily cold. "And... too late for you as well."

"That's the cruise director's voice!" Yuuichirou gasped. His hand clenched into a fist and he banged it hard against the sturdy locked door. "Hino-sensei! Are you in trouble?"

"Well!" Miyu blurted. "This just gets better and better!"

The old priest yelled, "Run away, Yuuichirou-chan! Let me handle this!"

"No! That woman is dangerous! I have to get you out of there!" Yuuichirou tried the handle, finding it locked, then rammed his shoulder against the door. "Ow!" He heard a laugh from inside and stepped back to try again. As he rushed the door it flew open and the teen stumbled inside, losing his balance and tumbling to the ground beside his teacher.

Miyu promptly relocked the heavy door and turned to face the boy. "We meet again, Yuuichirou-chan. Please do come in."

Yuuichirou tried to regain his footing but a powerful unseen force was holding him down. "What's the matter?" Miyu laughed. "Can't move?"

"Nice rescue, boy" the priest growled. "Now we're _both_ in trouble."

"You certainly are" the witch cackled. "But this time, your dear sweet fiancee isn't here to save you, Yuuichirou. Or should I say... _Sailor Mars_ isn't. Am I right?"

Yuuichirou and his sensei exchanged astonished glances. _"You know?"_ the boy gasped.

"I know all about your precious little Rei's secret" Miyu spoke. "But don't worry. When I'm finished here, you'll forget all about her. That meddling little _bitch!_ "

Summoning all of his strength, Yuuichirou tried to crawl toward the evil woman. With a brisk wave of her hand, the dark energy pressing down on him increased, pinning him flat.

"Don't waste your energy" Miyu laughed. "Not when we've got so much catching up to do."

. . . . .

Rei tapped her foot impatiently as she rode the elevator alone towards the hotel's upper floors. 'Ojii-chan had better not be chasing after more younger girls!' she thought with a disapproving frown. Finally the polished door slid open to reveal her future in-laws waiting on the other side.

"Rei-chan! There you are!" Noriko exclaimed. "We were just looking for you and Yuuichirou. We knocked on your cabin door, but he's not in there."

"He's looking for Grandpa, Noriko-san" Rei replied.

"Oh?" Takeo chuckled, "Perhaps the old boy is asleep. We just wanted to tell you and him about the big luau everyone is invited to tomorrow. It should be a most enjoyable evening. A warm beach, good food, and maybe, if I'm lucky" he added with a grin at his wife, "I'll get to see my better half in one of those grass skirts."

"Takeo, act your age!" Noriko admonished him with a coy smile.

"Does that mean I won't, honey?"

"Well... if you play your cards right" Noriko laughed, "I suppose anything is possible!"

A sudden muffled yell from a suite down the hall instantly caught their attention. "You won't get away with this!"

 _"That's Yuuichirou!"_ Rei dodged around her future in-laws and sprinted toward the sound of her love's panicked cry. Alarmed, Noriko and Takeo followed the miko to a suite, arriving in time to hear Rei's grandfather speaking.

"Again I ask you. Stop this wickedness before it's too late."

Rei's blood ran cold as she heard Miyu answer him. "Be silent, old man! Or else your punishment will be even more severe!"

"Rei-chan, what's happening here?" Takeo blurted when he and his wife caught up to the miko.

"My, my! So many visitors today!" Miyu chuckled evilly. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan, but you simply can't come in for a visit at the moment. Your lover boy and I have some unfinished business to attend to. I hope you don't mind."

 _"Open that door right now!"_ Rei screamed. "I'm _warning_ you!"

"Do be patient, little girl" the female inside warned. "I'll deal with _you_ later." Miyu uttered a brief mysterious incantation and stepped closer to Yuuichirou. Out in the hallway the lights flickered and dimmed as her spell of protection took full effect, freezing the elevator and jamming closed the exit to every room on her floor.

"Takeo, I'm frightened!" Noriko grabbed onto her husband's hand, squeezing it tight.

"Now..." Miyu giggled at the boy sprawled prone at her feet, "Where were we?"

' _Enough is enough!'_ the miko thought angrily. Her violet eyes met those of her future in-laws. "I was hoping you would never have to see this. Please stand back." Her right hand darted into her purse and pulled out a curious red-handled stick topped with a glittering gold star. The older couple looked on in utter astonishment while their future daughter-in-law raised her henshin wand into the air.

 _"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 31:**

"Ah... excusing me please... very sorry!" Usagi spoke in halting English as she ran, dodging between groups of beachgoers wandering across her path. Peering ahead, she spotted Ami and Ryo walking together along the ocean's edge with waves gently lapping near their feet.

 _"Minna! Wait up!"_

The couple stopped, then slowly turned around and as Usagi had feared, Ami's cheeks still glistened with fresh tears. "We'd really like to be alone for a while, Usagi-chan" the girl softly spoke. "If... you don't mind."

"I understand how you must be feeling right now and I just wanted to say how sorry I am. We all are."

"Arigatou" Ami said. The blue-haired girl tried to smile back but without much success. "Ours must be the most premature wedding announcement in history" she sighed. "And... all for nothing."

"No it wasn't."

"What do you mean, Usagi-chan?" Ryo asked. "Our wedding is off."

"But it isn't, Ryo-chan! You and Ami are still going to get married. And soon too! Nothing has changed except the date" Usagi insisted.

"The date is the whole problem" Ami answered while wiping away some of the moisture covering her cheek. "We don't _want_ to wait. We're ready to wed _now_."

"I _know_ you are" Usagi agreed, nodding vigorously. "And believe it or not, despite Rei's constant teasing about my lack of maturity, so am I! I'd marry my Mamo-chan this evening, right here on the beach if only I could! But... we can't tie the knot yet either. My parents wouldn't dream of allowing it, not this soon. And I'm sure Rei and Makoto and Minako all feel the same way about getting married too. But none of us can, Ami-chan. The time just isn't right."

" _Our_ parents aren't the problem" Ami sniffled. "Yours is an entirely different situation."

"Is it really?" Usagi asked. She stepped between the couple, slipping one arm over her distraught blue-haired friend's shoulder and the other over Ryo's. "You're both very lucky, you know."

"What just happened to us doesn't feel very much like luck, Usagi-chan" Ryo replied. "At least not the good kind."

"Gomen, Ryo-chan. What I'm trying to say is... when you think about it, it's almost like you're already married. Hai! Today! Except for a piece of paper from the government, nearly everything else is exactly the same as it would be. You're basically living full time at Ami's house. You're always together, in school and at home, every day and every night. But not me and my fiancee. I still have to get permission from Papa to spend the occasional night with the guy I love, and even when I do, he's always so tied up with his studies. And Makoto and Minako sometimes don't see their guys for days or even a whole week at a time. It's terrible!"

"What about Rei and Yuuichirou?" Ami objected. "They're living together at the shrine and even share the same bedroom."

"Hai, they do" Usagi nodded, "but with Rei's grandfather living down the hall, do you think they're as free and happy as they want to be? No way!"

"I... suppose" Ami mused. "If you look at it in that manner, it does make sense."

"Now if I understand what Setsuna said, it doesn't mean a really big delay for you. It's not the end of the world. Just a few extra months or so of waiting. That's all. And _then,_ you _will_ be married! Probably long before any of us other couples get the chance. That's why I think you're so lucky."

Ami stood silently for a moment, then began to smile. She slipped her arms around her dear friend in a gentle hug. "I appreciate the encouragement, Usagi-chan. Arigatou."

"Your wedding day will be here before you know it" the blonde promised while returning the hug. Usagi then took a step back and waggled her finger at the couple. "Besides, it isn't fair to rush into your big day before your friends have time to make all the proper arrangements! We have stuff to plan, a bridal shower to set up, and the guys will want to have one of those bachelor party things for Ryo. And..." she continued, "we have bridesmaids' dresses to get, and presents, and probably a bunch of other things too that I can't remember right now!"

"You really believe we won't have to wait _too_ much longer?" Ami asked, her mood beginning to brighten.

"I _promise_ you won't!" Usagi vowed. "And if Setsuna tries to delay things again, _well!_ Her future Queen will give her a very stern talking-to!" Usagi grinned, "No more excuses allowed! None at all!"

"Arigatou" Ami's usual cheerful smile had mostly returned. "You really will make an excellent Queen someday, Usagi-chan. The very best. Just like you're the very best of friends."

"You think?" The odango-haired blonde giggled, "I sure hope so! That queen business looks hard!"

. . . . .

A sudden blinding blaze of light briefly illuminated the dim hallway as Rei's henshin to her Sailor Soldier form commenced. From out of the invisible aether, her casual top and short skirt rippled from the surge of power that enveloped her slender form, transforming as if by magic into the red and white uniform top and fuku of the Senshi of the Fourth Planet. Noriko stood speechless with mouth agape and eyes wide despite the dazzling glow, her husband equally stunned into silence by the sight of swirling ribbon-like waves of energy that rapidly wafted around the teenage girl. In half a heartbeat, the running shoes Rei had been wearing that afternoon had vanished, replaced by bright red heels, and an arc of power that surged across her forehead left behind a gleaming jeweled tiara in its wake. Long white gloves materialized on their future dauther-in-law's outstretched hands. With the henshin complete, the bright glare quickly faded away to reveal none other than Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Mars standing proudly before them.

Awestruck, Kumada Takeo could exclaim but a single word. _"Incredible!"_

"It's time to settle an old score" the young warrior spoke in anger. _"Permanently!"_

"Go ahead and try!" Miyu's mocking voice carried from inside her suite. "The powers I command are far too strong for even a so-called Sailor Senshi to overcome!" She uttered another mystic chant and a thick, oily black mist began oozing from beneath her door. Noriko screamed in terror as a the outline of a face appeared within the mist, a monstrous, twisted visage of pure hatred and wickedness that scowled back at the trio. Wisps of the dark matter began slowly reaching out toward the Senshi like many bared claws, but the young warrior bravely stood her ground.

"I've seen worse" Sailor Mars growled. Concentrating deeply, she brought her fingertips together. At her command, a small intense ball of flame crackled into existance.

 _"FIRE SOUL!"_

Sailor Mars aimed her attack at the very center of the mist, consuming the dark apparition instantly and melting the door's deadbolt lock. All that remained between her and her adversary was the singed and now unguarded hotel room door itself.

"Is that all you have?" Mars taunted.

Miyu felt the power of her spell vanish and the young woman blurted out in disbelief, " _This isn't possible!"_ Ignoring the teenage boy still pinned at her feet, the witch glared in pure hatred at the old priest. "I'm still in charge here! And to prove it, just for that I'll... I'll kill your grandfather!" In a growing panic, the distressed woman launched into a desperate rapid-fire chant, invoking powerful, dangerous phantoms from the underworld with a spell she had never dared try before.

 _"No!"_ Mars gasped. _"Don't you dare hurt him!"_

The old man called out to his granddaughter, his tone surprisingly calm. "I'll deal with this, Rei-chan. Have faith, child."

 _"Ojii-chan! No!"_

"Most powerful of spirits, I summon you now! _Arise!"_ Miyu screamed. " _Destroy_ this old man! Take his life! _I command it!"_ She raised her hands skyward and her room was suddenly filled with an even denser choking black cloud. Eerie growls and unearthly roars met the Senshi's ears, and those of Takeo and his wife. Overcome with fear, Noriko's knees buckled and she promptly fainted in her husband's arms, while Sailor Mars frantically tried to think of her next move.

 _"Grandpa!"_ Rei cried out. _"Yuuichirou!"_

There was no answer.

Still on his knees, Hino-sensei closed his eyes and brought his palms together, offering a silent prayer to the Kami he had faithfully served his entire life. From out of the cloud surrounding him, the forces of pure evil lashed out, hurling an intensely deadly shock wave at the motionless aged Shinto priest.

 _"Die, old man!"_ Miyu screeched, her mind now wholly given over to the wicked entities she had conjured into existance. _"Perish!"_

Mars tearfully kicked open the door, preparing to unleash another attack directly at Miyu. She could scarcely see beyond its frame, the wicked powers filling the room with blackness were so intense. But a shimmering white glow surrounded her kneeling grandfather which the shock wave could not penetrate.

 _"Again!"_ Miyu urged while the walls around her rattled and shook. "Take him _and_ the boy! _Kill them both!"_

The glow around the elder Hino intensified and spread like a sheet to cover Yuuichirou, and to Mars' surprise and deepest relief, the spirits once more failed to harm her loved ones. Enraged, the apparitions instead turned their wrath against the woman who had called them into being. The stunned witch could scarcely utter a gasp before she was completely enveloped by the evil powers she had summoned moments before.

 _"No! Not me!"_

With a sharp rumble that shook the room like a nearby thunderclap, the woman vanished from sight, dissolving into nothingness with a final terrified wail.

* * *

 **Chapter 32:**

Sailor Mars rushed into the suite even before the remnants of the dark, foreboding mist had completely vanished. "Yuuichirou! _Ojii-chan!"_

Her fiancee pushed himself up off the carpet. "I'm ok! Check on Hino-sensei!"

The kneeling priest slowly opened his eyes. "The evil has gone, granddaughter. As has the young lady who invoked it." He sadly shook his head. "Such a tragic waste of a young promising life."

" _How on earth_ did you _do_ that, Grandpa?" the raven-haired Senshi asked in surprise. "I was scared you were about to be... but those evil powers couldn't touch you!"

The old man's eyes twinkled as he looked up at her. "I'm not nearly as feeble or as defenseless as I would appear to be, Sailor Mars." He regarded his granddaughter with a proud smile, then winked at her. "Perhaps you should become your normal self again before someone comes to investigate the commotion here."

"Hai." The teenage girl's henshin reversed itself in an instant and Hino Rei and her future husband carefully helped the aged priest to his feet. Leaving the room, Yuuichirou gasped in sudden alarm.

 _"Mother!"_

"She just fainted, son" his father spoke.

As they gathered around her, Noriko's eyelids slowly fluttered open, the woman appearing very confused. "Takeo?"

"Everything's back to normal, honey" Kumada Takeo whispered lovingly to his mate. "The danger is past. Don't worry. But I think you really should sit and rest a while."

A door further down the hall swung inward and Minako's head popped out through the opening. "Minna, what's going on down there? We were just getting in the shower and thought we heard a loud noise!"

"It's nothing, Minako-chan" Rei said. She frowned, "Are you and Taro decent?"

"Of course we are, silly!" the blonde giggled. "We haven't had time to do anything else yet! I was just starting to wash the last of that sticky soda off my honey-love."

"Good. Takeo-san, let's bring Noriko to Minako's room where we can all wait until things settle down" Rei suggested. The two couples and the Shinto priest made their way inside and the miko locked the door while her future mother-in-law was gently guided into a chair.

Minako and Taro looked on in matching white terrycloth robes. _"Well?"_ the blonde asked as she reclipped her red bow onto her golden blonde hair.

"That cruise director from the Orient Venus made another appearance and tried to cause trouble" Rei told her friends. "She isn't around to do it again. And uh... the Kumadas know about me now, Minako-chan. I mean, about Sailor Mars. I had to henshin in front of them."

 _"Nani?"_ Minako shot a quick glance at the older couple and lowered her voice. "Rei-chan, you didn't... _did_ you?"

"I didn't harm Miyu, Minako-chan. She took care of that problem by herself, before I had the chance. I'll tell you all the details later." The young miko joined her fiancee at his parents' side. "I wish you hadn't had to see that."

As Noriko's mind cleared, the vivid memory came rushing back. _"Rei-chan!_ You're... you're... _Sailor Mars?"_

"Hai. I am. But it's really important that this remain a secret, Noriko-san."

"I swear we won't tell anyone" Takeo vowed with a solemn nod. "Not ever!" He grinned, "Anyway, who would believe us? I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Our son is going to marry a famous Sailor Senshi!"

Yuuichirou slipped his arm around his girl. "No, Father. I'm marrying a simply incredible, stunningly beautiful young woman who I love with all of my heart. Miss Hino Rei."

"I understand" Takeo chuckled. "Hino-sensei, what happened to that strange woman?"

The aged priest frowned. "She dabbled in the unholy and the forbidden, Takeo-san. And unfortunately paid the ultimate price for her foolish ways. It would be for the best if you and your wife do not think of her or her actions here ever again."

Several alarmed voices carried from outside as two hotel staff members burst from the elevator and rushed past Minako's room.

"In fact" Rei's grandfather continued, "we should _all_ try to put this most unfortunate incident far behind us. There's nothing more we need do."

Now feeling herself again, Kumada Noriko waved Rei closer with a subtle gesture. "Rei-chan, do your other four friends know about... I mean, do they know who you _really_ are?" she whispered to the miko.

Rei smiled. "They do, Noriko-san. The other girls are also Sailor Senshi."

"They _are?"_ Noriko cast an uncertain look at Minako, who smiled sweetly back at the shocked woman and wiggled her fingers in a friendly wave.

"Sailor Venus at your service, Noriko-san!" the bubbly blonde announced with a deep bow. She informed Rei's stunned future mother-in-law, "And Ami is Sailor Mercury, Mako-chan is Sailor Jupiter, and Usagi-"

"Not Usagi too!" Noriko exclaimed.

"She's our leader, believe it or not" Rei muttered. "Usagi is Sailor Moon."

"I... this is simply _too much!"_ the woman gasped, fanning her face with her hands.

"It's not _that_ big a deal, Okasan" Yuuichirou shrugged nonchalantly. "You're just spending a holiday in a Hawaiian hotel with Japan's famous superheroes. That's all."

"I'm glad it's all just routine for you now, darling" Rei teased. She impulsively kissed her lover's cheek.

The boy blushed. "Well... you know..." He gave his mentor a lopsided grin. "After what I've seen here today, maybe you should make your grandfather an honorary Senshi too, Rei darling. You've got to teach me how you did that protection thing, Hino-sensei."

"Devotion, boy. Devotion, practice, and intense study of all aspects of Shinto. You still have much to learn." The priest chuckled, "In any event, I don't believe an old man like myself would fit in with these brave young warriors."

"On second thought, you're right" Yuuichirou laughed. "The last thing I _ever_ want to see is you wearing a Sailor fuku!"

"Very funny" his teacher grumbled.

"Although..." Yuuichirou added with a smirk, "even _that_ would probably look a lot better than those loud shirts you've been wearing all week."

"You still have no taste, boy" the elder Hino muttered. "None at all." He chuckled, "But you're right about that fuku thing."

. . . . .

Usagi reappeared on the patio steps and rushed over to retake her spot on Mamouru's lap.

"Any improvement, Usako?" her fiancee asked worriedly. "Are they coping any better with the bad news?"

"Hai. I think so, Mamo-chan. I just needed to remind Ami and Ryo about something. I'm sure they'll be feeling better from now on." Her blue eyes darted left and right. "Besides, I'm still going to need Ami's help" Usagi muttered. "And your help too, Mako-chan."

"You still believe Rei and Minako are going to try to get even with us, Usagi-chan?" the brunette asked. "I was hoping they'd forget about what happened earlier."

"Evil Rei never forgets, Mako-chan!" Usagi scowled. "Trust me! I know they're planning something sneaky bad for us" the blonde groaned. "Rei and Minako will still try to get their revenge, just you wait and see."

Makoto shrugged. "So be it. We can handle ourselves."

"Maybe they've decided to call a truce for the rest of our holiday, Mako darling" Yuji suggested. "It has been real quiet lately, and..." The boy began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" his girl wondered.

"And now that Haruka is out of the picture, Minako may be too busy with her lover boy to think up any more practical jokes" he grinned.

"Rei is right about one thing" Makoto muttered. "That baka Minako really _is_ an embarassment!"

. . . . .

Feeling more comfortable in her crimson silk yukata than in one of the hotel's robes, Rei sat at the vanity in her suite brushing out her long, soft raven-black hair. "This holiday is passing by so quickly" she sighed wistfully.

"It isn't over yet, Rei my darling" Yuuichirou walked up behind her and spoke. "There's still lots of time for more fun in the sun." He slowly slid his fingers through her hair. "You're _so_ very beautiful."

Rei set the brush down and leaned against him, allowing her young man to slip his arms around her. She mused, "I can't believe I underestimated my grandfather. He's quite the man."

"That he is, my love" her fiancee agreed. "But hey, don't forget about me! I was brave too. I tried my hardest to help."

"Somehow I think your best talents are in... _other_ areas, Yuuichirou-chan" Rei replied with a coy smile.

"Really? What am _I_ so good at?"

The girl in his tender embrace tilted her head back and purred seductively, "Why don't you take me to bed where we can both find out, lover boy?"

* * *

 **Chapter 33:**

Following Ami's usual precise directions, Minako pulled the Cadillac off the sideroad, turning onto a narrow unpaved lane. "Are you _sure_ this is the right way, Ami-chan? It looks creepy and deserted."

"I am. This road should take us to a rather secluded spot beside a small lagoon, Minako-chan. It's an out-of-the-way place most tourists never stop to explore. And thank you again for driving us here. My Ryo-kun and I have been looking forward to snorkeling ever since we first arrived in Hawaii."

The blonde beamed brightly in her rear view mirror. "No problem! While you and your honey are out swimming with the fishes, I'll help my love muffin set up our hammock and we'll relax for a while. I want to be fully charged up and ready to party when we attend that luau later today!"

"I hope _relaxing_ is the only thing you two have in mind" Makoto cautioned from the rear seat beside Ami. "This isn't a private beach, Minako-chan. There may be other people wandering around."

"We know that, silly! We promise to behave" Minako insisted with a giggle, while taking one hand off the wheel to secretly cross her fingers.

"I'm suprised you and Yuji wanted to come with us, Mako-chan" Ami remarked as the car bounced over a bump in the uneven road.

"We're doing this partially to make up for that walking tour around Honolulu we were planning" Makoto told her. "The same one that baka Minako ruined with her crazy paranoia."

" _I_ did _that?_ " Minako asked in melodic innocence.

"You did" the brunette grumbled. "But we're also here to make sure Little Miss Speedy doesn't get into any more trouble."

The big car lurched again as it crossed a protruding tree root, but the teens could see the inviting sparkle of nearby water and they pressed on. "No more crazy Minako!" the blonde at the wheel vowed. "Now that Hussy Haruka is out my life, there's nothing for me to worry about. Is there, Taro-love?"

"There never was, sweetheart" her fiancee replied.

"Everyone _told_ you Haruka wasn't going to try anything with Taro" Makoto said. "But you wouldn't listen. As usual."

"How was I to know for _sure_ , Mako-chan? Being gay is one thing, but what woman in her right mind could possibly resist the manly charms of my tall, handsome, sexy love-muffin?" Minako swooned at the blushing young man sitting beside her. " _I_ certainly can't!"

"As everyone in Hawaii knows all too well by now!" Makoto laughed.

The rutted dirt lane soon ended at an expanse of golden sand, beyond which a nearly circular lagoon shimmered in the morning sun. Around the curved beach a grove of tall palm trees swayed softly in the cool sea breeze. "This place is beautiful!" Minako exclaimed. "The sea! The sand! And the _palms!_ It has _everything!"_

"You can park the car here, Minako-chan" Ami suggested. "We shouldn't drive too near the water."

"No, I want to get a little closer." She pulled the large heavy Cadillac far out onto the sand and with a final lurch, brought it to a stop. " _Now_ we've arrived!"

The three couples disembarked and Ryo retrieved two sets of masks, snorkels and swim fins from the trunk while his friends and fiancee absorbed their breathtaking surroundings. "It's so quiet and peaceful here" Yuji spoke. "This almost makes your house in Nerima feel like it's deep in the heart of Tokyo, Mako honey."

" _Our_ house" Makoto corrected the boy. "At least it _will_ be when we're finally married." She abruptly cringed at her answer and glanced at Ami from the corner of her eyes. "I shouldn't have brought that subject up. Gomen, Ami-chan."

The blue-haired teen smiled back. "It's ok, Mako-chan. My Ryo-kun and I have resigned ourselves to waiting a while longer before we wed. But... not too long."

"If you ask me, I think it isn't the least bit fair of Setsuna to make you wait" Minako piped up. "Who does that woman think she is, anyway?"

"Minako-chan! Leave well enough alone!" Makoto groaned. "Sometimes I swear your mouth isn't properly connected to your brain."

"Nani? Oh! Gomen nasai!" the blonde apologized. "Silly me! I wasn't thinking!"

"And that's a new thing?" Makoto grumbled.

"Is my girl ready to take an invigorating morning stroll with me?" Yuji asked with a warm smile. "That looks like a trail we can follow." He gestured toward a winding path that wandered off beyond the trees.

"Hai! Let's go exploring, Yuji honey. See you guys later." Taking his hand, the couple began walking away.

"Sayonara, love-birds!" Minako called after them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Makoto looked over her shoulder and smirked, "There _isn't_ anything you wouldn't do."

While Ami and Ryo pulled on their swimming gear, Taro lifted a tightly rolled cloth hammock from the trunk of the Cadillac. "Where shall we set this up, sweetheart?"

Minako excitedly pointed at two of the larger palms. "Let's tie it between those trees, sugar-muffin!"

"As you wish, my beautiful goddess Venus."

"I _love_ it when you call me that!"

Taro set to work fastening the rope at one end of the wide hammock to the first tree while Minako tied the other end. "Be sure to make it nice and tight, darling" he cautioned.

"I will. There's something strange about this rope. It feels kind of... slippery." Minako struggled with the knot for a moment then stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Looks perfect to me! Let's climb in and snuggle together!" She lowered her voice. "Then I'll tell you all about the next sneaky joke Rei and I are going to spring on the other girls later. They don't suspect a thing!"

Taro sighed, "Darling, must you tease your friends so much during their holiday?"

 _"Of course_ we must, love dumpling! We have an important score to settle." The blonde snickered, "It's going to be great!"

With the hammock in place, the teenage boy climbed aboard to test it before offering his fiancee his hand. "Here darling, let me help you up." The cloth sling swayed from side to side as Minako clambered aboard and the couple carefully stretched out close together.

"Mmmm, _this_ is the life" the girl purred, cuddling tightly against her love. "Wait, did you just feel something move?"

Ami and Ryo had waded waist-deep into the water when a sudden scream broke the silence.

 _"Aieee!"_

They turned around just in time to watch Minako's knot completely unravel and their friends plummet to the soft sand below.

"Are you hurt, honey?"

"Only my pride" Minako groaned. "I guess it wasn't tight enough. Gomen, Taro-love."

To Ryo's astonishment, Ami giggled evilly before pulling on her face mask. "Let's go swimming, my Ryo-kun."

. . . . .

Inside the Kumada's lavish suite, Rei and Usagi sat on the sofa with their fiancees and the miko's grandfather, chatting with their hosts. Takeo had ordered extra breakfasts sent to their room, and chuckled at Usagi's enthusiasm as she hunched over the coffee table while attacking her meal. "You're making very short work of that, Usagi-chan."

"Actually, she's eating really slowly today" Rei teased. "Usagi must still be half asleep."

An angry glare from the odango-haired blonde was followed by the expected, "Hush, Rei-chan!" to which Rei answered with a silent smirk.

Noriko sipped her coffee before continuing the conversation. "And how long ago was this, Mamoru-san?"

"About ten thousand years, give or take" the university student replied. "Unfortunately, none of us have retained much in the way of memories of our past lives in the Moon Kingdom, Noriko-san. Perhaps it's for the better that we do not."

"Astonishing" Takeo breathed, still deeply awestruck at his future daughter-in-law's incredible powers. "I recall hearing about a discovery of ruins on the moon not long ago. I think it was last New Year's Eve or thereabouts, wasn't it darling?"

"That's correct, Takeo." Noriko smiled apologetically at the teens. "At the time, we both assumed it was merely a scientific error of some kind."

"It wasn't, Mother" Yuuichirou grinned. "And Rei-chan's henshin is the proof."

"Indeed it was!" Takeo chuckled. "But... what of the dangers involved? Rei-chan, you and your friends must be living under a tremendous amount of stress. Not to mention the immense responsibilities you have!"

"It isn't _too_ bad" the miko replied modestly. "I think we do a reasonably good job, considering we're all so young and still in school."

"You must be very proud of Rei, Hino-sensei" Noriko remarked. " _I_ certainly am."

"I'm proud of her _and_ her friends" the old priest nodded. "At such a young age these children have developed a great sense of teamwork. Their courage in the face of danger is also quite remarkable."

Rei glanced at Usagi and rolled her eyes.

"I saw that look, Rei-chan!" the blonde miffed. "Remember, I saved your life once!"

"Was that _before,_ or _after_ I saved yours?" the miko asked.

"Girls, please!" Mamoru sighed.

Usagi and Rei simultaneously pointed fingers at each other and chorused, _"She started it!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 34:**

"I'm glad I wore sneakers today" Makoto said while she and Yuji scaled a high, craggy ridge on the trail. "This rough ground isn't the place for those beach sandals Ami has on." She paused to check behind her at a narrow point in the path. "Holding up ok, Yuji honey?"

The boy following the brunette grinned and pretended to pant for air. "Still here, sweetheart. Have we reached the top of Mount Everest yet?" Yuji took another step toward her and stumbled over a moss-covered rock. "I thought I was in pretty good shape, but I'm not nearly as sure-footed as you are. I'm impressed, Mako honey! Where did you learn to climb like that?"

"It's a long story from way back when I was living in the orphanage. I wouldn't want to bore you."

Yuji caught up to his love and slipped his arms around Makoto's waist. "You never have yet" he softly spoke. "I'd love to hear it."

. . . . .

Taro picked up the loose end of the hammock and carefully ran his fingers across the cord. "You're right, my love. This end _does_ feel slippery." Puzzled, he raised the rope to his nose and sniffed at it. "That's weird. It smells a lot like like... suntan lotion."

"Sun... tan... lotion..." Minako abruptly peered across the lagoon and scowled, "Aha! _Now_ I know who was behind this little accident. None other than Miss Sweet and Innocent herself! Mizuno Ami!"

"Ami-chan? That's really hard to believe." Taro kneeled and began rubbing the rope through the fine beach sand to wear away the lotion.

"She borrowed my car keys before we left the hotel to put her swimming stuff in the trunk. _That's_ when she must have sabotaged our hammock, sugar muffin!" The blonde's frown slowly morphed into an evil grin. "So! This is how she wants to play the game, is it? By being sneaky and clever! _Well!_ It's time for her to learn the hard way that _no one_ is sneakier than me!"

"Uh... you left out the 'clever' part, darling."

"Hush, Taro-chan!" Minako began pacing back and forth while her fiancee carefully retied the hammock to the palm tree. "I can't wait for the luau to take action. That's far too long! Which means I need to think of something I can do right here and now. _Hmm..."_ The blonde turned again toward the lagoon, seeing nothing but the ends of two snorkel tubes jutting above the water's smooth surface. They appeared to be moving away from her, which gave the girl an idea.

"Wait right here, sweetie love. I'm going for a quick swim!" Minako sprinted to the shoreline and kicked off her shoes before her fiancee could object, wading out into the sea and paddling toward the other couple with quiet, stealthy strokes.

"She's only going to make things worse" Taro sighed. With a shrug, he climbed back into the hammock, watching and waiting.

. . . . .

Makoto finished her story while she and Yuji sat together on a grassy spot at the top of the ridge. "...so every time I felt angry, at life or at other kids picking fights with me, or _especially_ at that miserable old headmistress, I climbed to the top of the steep hill behind the orphanage. It was the best way I could think of to get rid of the frustration, and the... loneliness." She smiled at her young man. "And now you know why I can climb hills so easily, Yuji honey." Picking up a pebble, she idly tossed it onto the trail below. "I told you it was a boring story" the brunette chuckled.

Yuji gently slipped his arms around her, holding his girl close. "My sweet Mako-chan. I had no idea how much you suffered in those days. I'm so very sorry."

"Don't be, darling. It could have been worse."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you sometimes feel jealous? You know, about the other girls not having to go through what you did?"

Makoto sat in silent contemplation for a moment before replying. "No, Yuji-chan. I don't. Rei's mother died of a brain aneurysm when she was young, and her father never showed her much love. And as for Ami... she told us how her father left her and her mom years ago. He told them he needed to go find himself. I wonder if he ever did."

Yuji nodded understandingly. "Only Usagi and Minako grew up in normal families." He couldn't resist grinning as he added, "And look how they turned out."

"Yuji-chan!" the brunette playfully scolded him. "Be nice!"

"Just kidding, sweetheart. We're so very lucky to have such wonderful friends. I wouldn't trade even one of them for the entire world." The boy gently leaned closer to softly place a kiss on her cheek. "And especially you. I love you, Mako-chan. I promise right here and now that you'll _never ever_ be lonely again, not as long as I'm alive."

She held him and kissed him back, pressing her lips to his and closing her eyes, her heart overflowing with love and happiness. Eventually their lips slowly parted. "Shall we... continue?" the brunette whispered coyly.

"Our hike? Sure! I think my feet are finally behaving themselves again."

Makoto scanned their surroundings, seeing no other sign of life anywhere nearby and hearing nothing but the melodic song of distant birds. "I... wasn't talking about the hike, my love."

"You... you really want to?" Yuji asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Here?"

"Hai. Do I ever."

. . . . .

Gliding silently through the water like an approaching killer shark, Minako gradually crept closer to the twin snorkels. Ami and Ryo were still facing away from her, their attention drawn to a nearby school of colorful fish darting to and fro in the depths of the tranquil lagoon. The blonde allowed herself to drift the last few meters until she was just within arm's reach of Ami's breathing tube. Grinning wickedly, she reached out and placed her thumb over the snorkel's end, plugging it.

Seconds later, Ami burst to the surface, yanking the mouthpiece away in her struggle for more oxygen. As the water drained from her ears she heard familiar giggling nearby and spotted the blonde paddling away on her back.

 _"Minako-chan!"_ Ami gasped, feigning innocence. "Why did you frighten me like that?"

"Got you!" Minako gloated. "That's my little payback for messing with my hammock, Ami-chan. Don't you know how foolish you are to try to trick me? _Me_ of all people? Well, _now_ you do!" Not waiting for the blue-haired girl's retort, she turned over and swam quickly back toward shore with an extra burst of speed. "Revenge is mine!" the exhilarated teen taunted her friend upon reaching the safety of the beach. "And it feels _so_ _good!"_

Ryo soon bobbed to the surface beside his girl. "What just happened, Ami-chan?"

"Minako cut off my air supply, Ryo-kun."

"She did?" the boy exclaimed. "That was a really sneaky thing to do."

"Hai. Sneaky but not entirely unexpected, my darling." Before Ami brought the mouthpiece to her lips again she smiled sweetly at her young man. "That's ok. This morning's games are merely the beginning."

. . . . .

Half an hour later, two young lovers cuddled on soft green grass close beneath a cloudless, deep blue Hawaiian sky. Makoto's head rested on Yuji's outstretched arm, near enough to share endless soft, tender kisses as they relished one another in the afterglow of their passion. But all too soon they reluctantly decided it was time to return to their friends, and the happy couple began making their way back down the trail, walking hand-in-hand whenever the path was wide enough to allow it.

Approaching the lagoon, Makoto noticed that the water's edge was much nearer the Cadillac than it had been when they first arrived. "Looks like the tide's coming in, my love" she said softly, still smiling almost uncontrollably from the warm, sweet pleasures of intimacy they had shared. "We should be heading back to the hotel soon anyhow. The luau starts at three."

Yuji noticed a massive boulder as they strolled past, deeply buried but for one part of its ancient weathered surface that stood nearly vertical. "Just a minute, Mako darling. I want to leave something here as a reminder of today." He found another sharp stone and began etching their first names deeply into the rock.

"Do you think we'll ever be back this way?"

The boy looked up from his work into the stunning green eyes and beautiful face of the young woman he loved so dearly. "Hai" he smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

When he had finished carving the symbols representing Makoto and Yuji, the girl took the stone from his hand. "It needs one more thing, darling." She soon added her finishing touch, drawing a heart around their names. "There. Do you like my addition?"

"It's perfect, my love. Just like you."

* * *

 **Chapter 35:**

"My wife and I deeply appreciate your candidness regarding everyone's amazing abilities and past history, Mamoru-san" Takeo spoke. "And, of course, you can all rest assured that Noriko and I will keep everything we've heard here today _strictly_ confidential."

"Arigatou, Takeo-san" Mamoru nodded. "Even Usagi's parents and the parents of our friends know nothing about the true identities of the Sailor Senshi. We decided that keeping this information secret was important for their safety, as well as ours."

"I understand completely. At least that rogue cruise director certainly won't be causing you any further trouble. She seemed to know too much about Rei."

"I'm not too sure about that, Takeo-san" the miko's grandfather spoke up. "That young woman apparently unleashed troubling spirits upon the girls before her untimely demise. I detected their presence in the restaurant a while ago. Usagi-chan, it was their doing that caused your accident with that waitress and her tray."

"I thought that was me, Hino-sensei!" the blonde exclaimed. "Being clumsy Usagi again."

"It was not."

Rei frowned. "But she's gone, Ojii-chan. Isn't that the end of it?"

Now it was the elder Hino's turn to frown. "Not necessarily, child. The spirits may have lost their master, but they still linger here for a time before weakening enough to disappear. It would be wise to stay on your guard until their meddling influence has fully passed."

Noriko felt a shiver of worry run down her spine. "Their _influence_ , Hino-sensei?"

"Hai." The old priest cradled his coffee cup in both hands as he spoke. "From what I have read on the subject, this type of spirit preys upon and magnifies the misfortune of those they harrass. They have the capability to cause mischief, to bring bad luck upon their victims, and perhaps even to increase any feelings of anger or distrust among those involved. In this case, I can only assume that witch was targeting Rei and the other girls."

"Scary!" Usagi gasped. "That evil woman is still causing trouble, even after she's gone!"

"The spirits will not linger much longer in our world, Usagi-chan" the Shinto Master continued. "This is not their home. But while they do, be cautious. In extreme cases, this type of spirit may even change the very nature or behaviour of those they haunt. Thankfully, the changes are not permanent."

"How do you know so much about this spirit stuff, Hino-sensei?" Yuuichirou asked his mentor. "I didn't think learning this was a requirement to be a priest."

"Strictly speaking, it isn't. However, though we practice Shinto, there are many other ways in our world. Some strive to achieve that which is good while other paths lead to destruction, as you and Rei both witnessed yesterday. Improving your knowledge of both kinds will only increase your ability to handle such situations in the future, boy. Remember that."

"Hai. I will."

"I don't like the sound of this, Mamo-chan!" Usagi grabbed her fiancee's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Be strong, Usako. It will all be over soon."

. . . . .

Strolling into the clearing, Makoto spotted Ami and Ryo treading water in the outer reaches of the lagoon. She waved at them and was about to yell a caution about the lengthening hour and rising tide but just before she spoke, another girl's all-too familiar voice moaned loudly from somewhere between the trees.

"Oooh! Yes! That's the place, honey love! _Now do it!"_

Makoto and Yuji exchanged quizzical glances, and her fiancee began snickering when Minako's voice continued, more frantic than before.

"Yes! _Yes!_ Harder, sugar muffin! _Harder! Faster!_ Ooh, that feels _sooo_ good!"

"They have _got_ to be kidding!" The brunette found herself blushing and was about to briskly lead her young man away when Minako suddenly popped into sight from behind a tree.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto gasped, her face still reddening and her mind now more confused than ever. "That was _you?"_

"Hai! That was me, Mako-chan!" She walked toward her friends wearing a satisfied smile. "My back was really itchy, but my Taro-love is such a great back scratcher. His magic fingers came to my rescue!"

"Oh! So he was just scratching your back. Is that all?"

"You mean the noise I was making? That itch was driving me out of my mind and... _Mako-chan!"_ the blonde tittered _._ "Did you really think something else was happening? _Like love-love?"_

"Uh... well... we couldn't see what was going on, Minako-chan. Why on earth were you hiding behind that tree?"

"Because that's where our hammock is, silly!" The blonde giggled again. "Mako-chan, I'm surprised at you! We wouldn't do anything so intimate out here in the wide open spaces where anyone could see us! What were you _thinking?"_

"I... uh..." the brunette stuttered. "Never mind!"

Taro was next to appear with the rolled up hammock tucked under one arm. "Hi guys. How was your hike? Did anything interesting happen you'd like to tell us about?"

 _"No!"_ Makoto blurted. "I mean... uh... the hike was wonderful, Taro-chan. We had... lots of... fun and... stuff."

"That's great. There's nothing like all this fresh Hawaiian air to make a guy feel relaxed, is there Yuji-chan?"

"No, brother" Yuji chortled. "There isn't." The younger sibling couldn't control his mirth and turned away just before bursting out laughing.

"Sugar muffin, what's gotten into Mako-chan and Yuji lately?" his girl asked. "They're acting really strange."

"That isn't important" Makoto insisted, her eyes nervously shifting back and forth to avoid Minako's curious gaze. "Have you two noticed the tide? It's coming in. Plus it's getting on and we should start heading back to our hotel soon." She seized the opportunity to break away from her friends and strode quickly toward the water, calling out to Ami and Ryo. "Minna! It's nearly time to leave!"

The third couple nodded and began swimming toward shore. Taro carried the hammock to the rear of the car. "Minako darling, would you mind opening the trunk for me?"

"I'm on it, my sexy cuddle bunny!" Minako jogged over and reached into the pocket of her still-damp shorts for the key. Her face abruptly went blank.

"Oh oh."

"Nani?" Makoto asked. "What do you mean 'oh oh', Minako-chan?" Her eyes narrowed, the brunette fearing the worst. "Don't tell me you lost the car keys somewhere in the sand!"

"Ok" the blonde answered with a sheepish grin. "I won't tell you that."

"You... _baka!"_ the tall brunette fumed. "How did you manage to lose the keys so quickly? _How is that even possible?"_

"You asked me not to tell you, so I won't" Minako mumbled.

"I'll go check the spot where we fell out of the hammock" Taro suggested. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll find your keys."

At that moment, Ami and her boy came ashore and kicked off their swim fins. The blue-haired girl watched Minako drop to the ground near the car's door and begin frantically sifting through the sand with her fingers.

"Minna, what's wrong?"

"Einstein over there lost her car keys" Makoto growled. _"That's_ what's wrong!"

"Hey, I'm not always perfect!" Minako hissed up from ground level. "So shoot me!"

"I'd almost think about it if somebody here had a gun" Makoto fired back. "On second thought, you'd probably lose that too."

"And I was really looking forward to that luau" Yuji sighed. "Oh well, we'd all better start looking for them so we aren't stuck here all day."

"That won't be necessary, Yuji-chan" Ami said while accepting a dry towel from her love.

"It isn't?"

"No." Ami casually dried her hair, allowing Minako to dig through the earth for another fifteen seconds or so before she announced, "The keys aren't lost. You'll find them still in the ignition, precisely where Minako left them."

Yuji strode over to the Cadillac and peered inside. "Hai! They _are_ here!" He reached in and pulled them free, holding them in the air. "Come back, Taro-chan! Ami found the keys!"

Minako slowly got to her feet, her damp shorts and knees now caked with clingy sand. "Ami-chan, why didn't you tell us that sooner? Look at the mess I just made of my clothes! And my poor nails! I'll need to reapply fresh polish when we get back to our room."

"Because it... felt so good?" the blue-haired girl replied with a disarmingly sweet smile.

 _"Fine!_ Have it your way. This means the ball is in my court again." Minako's tone became decidedly icy. "My next serve will be a lot harder than the last one, Ami-chan. And this time, don't bother with that suntan lotion trick. It won't help you now."

Makoto glared in utter confusion at her future sister-in-law. "What in the name of Godzilla are you babbling about this time, Minako-chan? And why are you suddenly so hostile towards Ami?" The brunette bristled, "Was that a _threat?"_

"What if it was?" the blonde answered curtly.

"Then I would strongly advise you to reconsider those words."

Minako forced a weak smile. "Gomen. There, I apologized, Mako-chan. Everyone get in the car!"

The teens stowed the swim equipment and climbed aboard. Minako took the keys back from Yuji, angrily gunned the engine to life, spun the steering wheel to the left and turned the Cadillac in a wide circle away from the rising tide. "My beautiful nails are ruined!" she groaned. Upset and becoming impatient, she accelerated too rapidly and the heavy car slowed to a crawl as its tires sank into the soft sand, churning uselessly.

"Great!" Makoto grumbled from the rear. "Now you've gotten us stuck!"

"Well then... you'll just have to get out and push, won't you?" the blonde driver stated.

"If we're pushing, then so are you" Makoto growled back.

"I can't push! I have to drive the car!"

"Let Ami drive us off the beach. She has experience with being stuck. Remember what happened on our resort trip?"

"That was Usagi's fault, not mine!" Minako protested. "She told Ami to turn around in that muddy spot!"

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. Get yourself back here with the rest of us" the brunette ordered. "Ami-chan, take the wheel."

"Hai."

With a nasty look, Minako reluctantly relinquished the driver's seat to the petite blue-haired girl while the other teens disembarked and positioned themselves behind the bumper. Ami looked in the mirror for the go signal and noticed that Minako was standing directly behind one of the rear wheels.

"Ok, minna. Let's get this thing moving!" Makoto urged. _"_ Ichi... ni... san... _Now!"_

An uncharacteristically wicked smile crept across Ami's lips and she lifted her right foot, then stamped the gas pedal hard to the floor. A massive roostertail of sand flew back from the convertible's wildly spinning tires, covering Minako from head to toe in an even thicker layer of grime.

 _"Stop!"_ Makoto sputtered.

She stormed up to the driver's door and wiped a handful of grit from her face. _"You did that on purpose, Ami-chan!"_

Ami's smile flickered away before the furious blonde could notice. "Gomen, Minako-chan. My foot must have slipped. I'm not quite used to these sandals, I usually wear heels when I drive."

 _"I don't care if you wear cardboard boxes on your feet when you drive!"_ the angry blonde raged. _"Don't do it again!"_ She trudged off toward the lagoon. "Minna, give me a minute. Thanks to Ami-chan, I have to go take a short bath."

Makoto sidled up to Ami and leaned across the top of the door. "Tell me the truth" she whispered. "Did you really do that deliberately?"

"Well..."

"Because next time" the brunette chuckled, "try not to make it look so obvious."

* * *

 **Chapter 36:**

Urawa Ryo unlocked the door to his suite and followed his fiancee inside. The girl had been less talkative during their return drive to their hotel, which was not in itself unusual under the odd circumstances. But the sixteen-year-old boy could sense that something about Ami had changed during the last two days. He was noticing another, darker side to his girl's usually bright personality that he had never seen before.

Inside their room, the love of his life kicked off her sandals and gathered her young man into her arms for a tender hug. "Wasn't that a wonderful trip, my Ryo-kun? I do hope we can go snorkelling again sometime." Her bright, happy smile had quickly returned but the boy she held couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more, a hidden tension in the normally shy and docile young woman that now simmered somewhere beneath the surface. 'It's like a volcano building up pressure before it erupts' he thought.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Ami darling. I had a great time too." His face must have betrayed his thoughts because Ami's smile faded as she gazed into her love's deep blue eyes.

"Is something wrong? You appear unsettled, Ryo-kun."

"I hope nothing's wrong. But I'm still not sure what to think." Ryo sat on the foot of their bed, wondering if he was overreacting to the earlier spat between Ami and Minako.

Ami quickly joined him and took his hand. "Please, tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help make it better."

Ryo hestiated, staring at the floor. "I'm worried about... how you and Minako have been treating each other lately" he confessed. "Don't you think that your behaviour and hers out at the lagoon today went just a little too far?"

"What do you mean, my Ryo-kun?"

The young man sighed. "I've witnessed so many disagreements and petty feuds in the past, especially between Usagi and Rei. But lately... things are different."

"Oh? How?"

The boy swallowed and pressed on. "The teasing, the practical jokes, it was always in fun, Ami-chan. Even at the worst of times, it was obvious that no one was taking things too seriously. The respect and friendship everyone had for each other was always there and plain to see. But this time, it seems to have escalated beyond that. Almost to the point of being... hurtful."

The blue-haired girl surprised him with her reply. "I know."

"You're _agreeing_ with me?"

"Hai. And I'm very disappointed with myself for behaving this way. This isn't how I want things to be." Her expression saddened. "It isn't how _I_ want to be. But after Minako threatened me, I'm not sure she feels the same way about our friendship anymore." Ami looked searchingly into her fiancee's eyes. "Perhaps... she and I are just growing apart."

Ryo shook his head. "I refuse to accept that, Ami-chan. You and Minako have been through so much together, as Sailor Senshi and as close friends. No. There's something else going on here. I only wish I knew what it was."

A sharp knock on the door startled the couple. Ryo hurried to answer it and was surprised to find Minako standing in the hallway. "Am I interrupting you love-birds, Ryo-chan?" she winked. "I hope not!"

"No, Minako-chan. We were just... talking. Please come in."

"Arigatou." The blonde whooshed past him into the room as Ami stood. "Ami-chan! I owe you an apology!"

"You do?"

"Hai! I said some nasty things back at the lagoon, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean a word of it."

"I did likewise, Minako-chan" Ami confessed. "And _I'm_ sorry for playing those tricks on you."

"Then let's forgive each other! Hugs!"

Ryo stood in the doorway watching the two close friends embrace, relieved that the girls' earlier threats of revenge seemed to be forgotten. But as the conversation progressed, the boy's newfound optimism proved to be rather shortlived.

For the briefest of instants an uncomfortable feeling of intense dread came over the teen, as though some invisible power swept straight through his body on its way into the room. But a heartbeat later and the feeling had vanished. Assuming it was merely his imagination, Ryo decided to ignore it.

"Don't forget that the luau starts in two hours down on the beach, Ami-chan. I want you and Ryo to sit beside me and my Taro" Minako insisted. "Would you?"

"Sure" Ami smiled. "We'll be happy to."

The bubbly blonde asked, "What will you be wearing? Something nice for your lover boy, I hope! _I'm_ going strictly native. It's a short and sexy grass skirt all the way for my handsome stud muffin!"

"Um... I was leaning toward my white top and light blue skirt, but I honestly haven't decided yet."

"Ami-chan, don't always dress so dowdy!" the blonde urged, her tone suddenly changing. "It's a _party_ we're going to, not a funeral."

"I beg your pardon, Minako-chan? _Dowdy?"_

"Well, I suppose if poor Ryo is satisfied with having his girl always dress like some stuffy old librarian, who am I to suggest otherwise? It's a pity everyone can't have Rei's or _my_ taste in fashion."

"I _do not_ always look like a librarian!" Ami bristled, taking personal offence at her friend's tone. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I'm not so sure" Minako giggled. "Whenever you put on those silly reading glasses, you really do fit the part. The entire image is just so... drab and boring."

 _"Nani?"_

"Hai. Boring and plain" the blonde repeated. She laughed, "Honestly, Rei and I wouldn't be caught _dead_ appearing like that in public!"

 _'She said I'm plain!'_ the blue-haired girl thought. The feelings she had experienced at the lagoon came rushing back. "Minako-chan, I think it best if you would leave my suite, please. _Now."_

"Fine. I'd be _delighted_ to!" Minako whirled around and walked haughtily toward the doorway. As Ryo moved aside to let her pass, she spoke to the boy, "Ryo-chan, I feel sorry for you."

 _"Get out!"_ Ami screamed at the blonde, shocking her fiancee with her outburst. As soon as Minako entered the hallway, Ami ran to her door and slammed it hard.

"Ami-chan, please try to calm down!" Ryo pleaded. "Minako didn't really mean what she-"

 _"Yes she did,_ Ryo-kun! And I'll bet Rei thinks the exact same way about me too. That I'm boring and plain, and that... you could do a lot better."

"My darling Ami, I love _you,_ not your clothes. It doesn't matter in the least to me what you wear."

"Those two are _so_ alike!" the blue-haired girl fumed, pacing across the floor. "Always pretending they're better, more mature and more sophisticated than everyone else, with their money, their designer dresses, their fancy cars and cocktails." Her hands quivered in anger as she continued, "Yuuichirou and Taro aren't boyfriends or fiancees to them, Ryo-kun. They're _toys!_ _And fashion accessories!"_

"Darling, please don't-"

"I'll show them!" his girl vowed. "Just you wait and see!"

'Here we go again' Ryo thought with growing alarm.

. . . . .

Usagi shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun as she stood on the patio watching the final preparations being made for the luau. A small stage had been set up near the seaward side of the hotel, while innumerable picnic tables were still being arranged nearer to the breaking surf. Off to one side, two workers were busy digging a fire pit, but they paused a moment to watch a small group of very attractive young ladies in traditional Hawaiian dress pass them by.

"Mamo-chan, I think the dancers have arrived! There's five tall girls in fancy grass skirts and strange hats and those flowery neck things over... their... necks..." The blonde instantly realized what she had just told her fiancee. _"And don't you dare look at them!"_

"I promise I won't, Usako" Mamoru chuckled. "Not until they perform their dance."

"Unacceptable, Mamo-chan! When they're up on stage and jiggling their bodies around, I want you to only look at me!"

"Of course, my princess." He smiled, "Can I at least listen to them while they're singing?"

"I... suppose" Usagi relented. "It's too late now to go buy you some earplugs so I'll let you listen. _But that's all!"_

"What's Usagi freaking out over now?" Rei asked, the raven-haired girl and her Yuuichirou strolling up behind their friends.

"It's those hula girls, Rei-chan! I don't want my prince staring at- _Oh no!"_ she gasped. _"_ They're coming this way!"

"Usagi-chan, must you always act so ridiculously paranoid?" the miko scoffed. "No one is trying to steal Mamoru away from you. You're nearly as insecure as Minako!"

"I'm not insecure! _Mamo-chan, quick, go back inside the hotel!"_ The dancers began climbing the patio steps and Usagi's panic level leapt up another notch. "Wait! That's where _they're_ going! Close your eyes instead!"

Rei shook her head in disbelief. "You're pathetic."

"No I'm not! Shut your eyes, Mamo-chan! _Tighter!"_

One of the hula girls paused as she passed by the teens, her eyes widening with surprise. "Yuuichirou Kumada!" she exclaimed in English. "Is that you? _It is!"_

Yuuichirou's eyes opened even wider. _"Jessica?"_ the teen blurted.

"You remembered me! That's so cool!"

Usagi snickered maniacally at Rei, watching the miko's hands instantly clench, her mouth fall open in stunned shock and her face flush bright red.

"Ah... yes... you are... back in Hawaii?" the apprentice asked in his best English.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the beautiful, deeply tanned young woman smiled. "Still surfing?"

"I... have not... yet..." Yuuichirou stuttered. Adding to his surprise, the woman then switched to passable Japanese.

"I've been learning your language for an upcoming trip to Japan" she told him. "Now we can communicate without all those crazy hand signals we had to use before."

"Uh... that's good" he replied.

"So tell me, Yuuchi-chan, are you still tearing up the dance floor?"

"I'm- _Ow!"_ A sharp, painful poke to the ribs snapped the teen's mind back to the present. "Gomen! May I introduce you to Miss Hino Rei. She's my fiancee."

"You're _engaged?_ That's wonderful!" The young woman politely bowed to the miko and Rei found herself stiffly bowing back.

"Konnichiwa, Hino-san. A pleasure to meet you."

"Konnichiwa, uh, Jessica-san."

"I'm really not surprised" the dancer continued. "I always knew you'd make a fine catch some day, Yuuchi-chan."

Usagi sported a grin a mile wide. _"Yuuchi-chan!"_ she giggled. Rei looked at the blonde with a demonically evil glare but said nothing.

"We'll have to get together later, after my performance is finished" Jessica said. "And catch up on old times. See you both then!" With that, she disappeared inside the hotel.

"Can I open my eyes now, Usako?" Mamoru asked with a chuckle.

"Hai. The coast is clear, Mamo-chan. Everything's safe except for Rei. She looks like she's going to kill someone!"

"Yuuchi-chan?" Rei glowered at her fiancee. _"Yuuchi-chan?"_

"That's a cute name, don't you think, Rei-chan?" Usagi laughed. "Maybe you should call your guy that from now on."

"Shut that big gaping hole of a mouth of yours this instant or _I'll shut it for you!_ " the miko threatened. She spun on her heels to face her betrothed. _"Kumada Yuuichirou!_ As for you, you've got a _lot_ more explaining to do! _Tearing up the dance floor?"_

The teen grimaced and wisely held his tongue, though his expression was that of a frightened deer caught in the headlights of a fast approaching truck.

"Mamo-chan, isn't it truly pathetic how jealous some people can get?" Usagi casually remarked.

"Usako, this isn't the time!"

 _"That's it!"_ Rei growled. "Usagi-chan, your sick and twisted attempts to annoy me have finally gone that one last step too far!"

"Nani?" the blonde innocently asked. "What's wrong, Rei-chan? Can't you take a joke?"

"Of course I can! I've been _friends_ with one for two years now!"

"Ohh! That was so mean!" Usagi pretended to pout.

Rei grasped her fiancee tightly by the arm. "We're going for a little walk on the beach, Yuuichirou-chan. And while we're out there, I want to hear about every last thing that happened between you and this Jessica! _Everything, do you hear me?"_

"But I've already told you exactly what happened, my darling" the boy insisted as he was dragged away. "It was nothing! Nothing at all!"

 _"I'll_ be the judge of that!"

After they had left, Mamoru sighed heavily. "Usako, you're really pushing your luck today."

"It's good luck this time, Mamo-chan. I've been trying to think of the perfect way to get even with evil Rei and now this happened." She smiled up at the sky. "It's like a gift from the Kami!"

"Remember what Hino-sensei told us" Mamoru cautioned his girl. "This isn't the right time to tease or upset each other. Bad things may happen because those spirits are still around."

The odango-haired blonde giggled, "I know, Mamo-chan. But some opportunities are just too good to pass up!"

* * *

 **Chapter 37:**

"Are you sure you still want to attend the luau, darling? After you and Minako exchanged those harsh words in our room, maybe we should skip it" Ryo suggested.

"I definitely do, my Ryo-kun." Ami held his hand while they waited for an elevator. "After we've travelled all this way, it wouldn't be right to have you miss out on such a traditional and authentic Hawaiian experience." She smiled sweetly at her young man. "I want us to have the most enjoyable time we possibly can while we're here."

"My beautiful Ami, I'd enjoy being with you even if we were sitting around shivering at the South Pole. The way you smile at me always makes me feel so warm inside."

The blue-haired girl kissed him, shyly pulling away when she heard another hotel room door click open. "You don't think I'm too... plain? Honestly?"

"Minako and Taro are constantly talking about how attractive they find each other" her young man spoke. "But if they could only see inside my heart, how much love lives inside there for you, and how stunningly beautiful you are to me..."

Ami's eyes moistened. "My Ryo-kun! I love you so!"

"Sounds like someone's getting all mushy out here in the hall, Yuji-chan" Makoto chuckled. She and her boy strode up to their friends and Ami noticed that the brunette was wearing a simple lime green t-shirt, ragged cut-off jeans and well worn running shoes, a distinct contrast to her own white frilly-sleeved top, medium length blue skirt and cream-colored flats.

"Mako-chan... do you think I look and act like a stuffy librarian?"

"Nani?" the brunette puzzled. "No! Of course not! Why on earth would you think that, Ami-chan?"

"Minako and Ami had a disagreement about fashion in our suite earlier, Mako-chan" Ryo told her. "Words were exchanged and...it got somewhat ugly."

Makoto's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess. Little Miss World Traveller was at it again."

"Ryo-kun, it's ok" Ami reassured him with a gentle squeeze of his hand. "I'll deal with Minako if she continues being rude to me. And with Rei as well, if it becomes necessary." She spoke with a confident but surprisingly cold and calculating edge in her usually soft sweet voice that made her young man grow increasingly worried. "I know how to put them in their place."

"Minako and Rei" Makoto muttered. She turned to her fiancee, a frown appearing on her lips. "I don't know what's gotten into those two since we landed here, Yuji honey. Just because they have full clothes closets nearly as big as my kitchen in Tokyo and they're both financially well-off, that doesn't mean they have the right to lord it over everyone else."

"I noticed it too, Mako-chan" Yuji agreed. "This last day or two has been the worst."

"I'll be keeping my eye on them" Makoto promised. "Ami-chan, if you need any help, just say the word."

The elevator chimed, its door slid open and the couples filed in.

"Hold that elevator please! _Arigatou!"_

Yuji jammed his finger on the open button, grinning as Rei's diminuitive grandfather came jogging up and joined the teens inside. "Konbanwa, Hino-sensei! I was wondering when we were going to see that shirt again."

Above a pair of long baggy shorts, the old man was sporting the same 'small package equals big fun' tank top that he had last worn at the shrine. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, Yuji-chan. It's my favorite!"

"Isn't that the shirt Rei hates so much?" Makoto chuckled.

"Hai" the elder Hino grinned. "It is. Minna, let's party!"

. . . . .

The crowd of enthusiastic partygoers was thickening rapidly on the beach beside the hotel and Usagi excitedly pulled her fiancee between them in a dizzying, see-saw pattern, heading toward a long table where Noriko and Takeo were already seated. The blonde's nose abruptly twitched, sniffing at the air like a rabbit. "I smell something yummy, Mamo-chan!"

"That must be the pig roast, Usako. Over in the fire pit."

"Mmm! Roast pork!" Usagi's mouth began to water. "I hope they have enough for everyone. I'm starving!"

"I hope so too, my hungry princess."

Ten meters away, Rei caught sight of the couple and groaned. "Usagi is wearing her moldy pink top again, Minako-chan. I _despise_ that thing."

"As I tried telling Ami earlier, a good fashion sense is _so_ important in this day and age" her blonde friend replied with disdain. "But I think the idea went _completely_ over the poor girl's head."

Though Rei had been cautioned earlier by her grandfather, her prior feelings of distrust toward Jessica had been an ideal opportunity for the meddling spirits to take hold of her mind. With her guard down, the miko's usually astute spiritual sense had failed to alert her that Miyu's insidious spell was still hard at work, influencing her's and Minako's thought patterns to bring out the worst in the girls.

"Ami-chan?" Rei snorted. "She's a lost cause."

"That's exactly what _I_ was thinking, Rei-chan!" Minako laughed. "Absolutely no taste or style. And speaking of style, how do you like my new skirt? It's an Aino Minako exclusive!"

"Actually it's just a regular grass skirt that she cut really short with a pair of scissors" Taro chuckled.

"Shush, sugar dumpling!" Minako hushed her fiancee. "I did this just for you, my sweetie. All the better to let you see even more of your beautiful love goddess!"

"I understand the skirt, but why are you wearing those tall stilletos out here in the soft sand?" Rei asked. "Doesn't that make it kind of hard to walk?"

"Not if I stay on my tiptoes it doesn't. Besides, apart from being glamorous, just like me" she added with a giggle, "they have other important and fun uses." Minako pressed her slender vivacious body against her lover's side for added support while they strolled toward their table.

"Oh, now I understand. You wanted to wear them at the dance in the hotel ballroom later."

"That's _one_ reason" the blonde giggled again. "But their _real_ usefulness will happen tonight when my stud muffin and I are in bed together."

The puzzled miko's brow furrowed. "Nani?"

Minako gave the raven-haired girl a sly wink. "Rei-chan, did you know that these shoes make _fantastic_ spurs?"

"I... don't..." The young miko took a deep calming breath. "Minako-chan, you just painted a mental picture that's going to haunt me for years!" Beside her, Yuuichirou called upon every ounce of his willpower not to laugh while Taro's face reddened to a shade nearly as crimson as Rei's bikini.

Minako lifted her right foot and wiggled the pointy-heeled shoe. "I drive my man the same way I drive my car, Rei-chan!" the blonde continued. "Hard and fast!"

Yuuichirou couldn't take another word of Minako's vivid description. The apprentice turned away, doubled over and clasped his hands across his face, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

"What's wrong, lover?" Rei asked.

"Uh... got... something in... my eyes... darling" the boy sputtered.

. . . . .

"Konbanwa, Kumadas!" Usagi brightly greeted her hosts with a vigorous two-handed wave. "Is this where we're supposed to sit?"

"I think our table will be sufficiently large for everyone" Noriko smiled warmly. "I thought you may like refreshments, Usagi-chan. Our waiter should be back soon with something to quench your thirst."

"Arigatou!" Usagi beamed. She plopped down on the wooden rail, instantly noticing a half-dozen dugout canoes approaching the beach, powered across the rippling waves by bronzed muscular paddlers and the salty breeze that filled the vessels' triangular sails. "Who are _these_ guys?"

"Ah, I believe that may be the musicians arriving in their wa'akaukahi" Takeo assumed. He was quickly proven correct when the sound of strumming ukuleles and guitars reached their ears.

Usagi watched the outrigger canoes draw near with child-like fascination. "Mamo-chan, isn't this the most romantic scene? It's just like we're living inside a picture postcard! I _love_ Hawaii!"

Her fiancee agreed, though Mamoru still wondered if those troublesome spirits the old priest had warned him about would put a damper on his friends' holiday. With the other couples due to arrive at any moment, he feared the worst was yet to be.

* * *

 **Chapter 38:**

"Here they come, Mamo-chan!"

Usagi watched the canoes glide up to the beach and the musicians disembark to a vigorous round of applause from the crowd. She clambered up on her seat and clapped along with them, not noticing Rei and Minako arrive with their fiancees in tow. "This is _so_ exciting!" the odango-haired blonde blurted. "My very first luau!"

"Why are you clapping, odango atama?" the raven-haired girl teased. "Is it because your dinner is here? You remind me of those trained seals we saw at that park."

"For your information, Rei-chan, the Kumadas told me we probably won't be eating for another hour" Usagi miffed. "I was applauding the band."

"A whole hour? Do you really think you can survive sixty long minutes without devouring anything? Please do everyone a big favor and don't start gnawing on Mamoru's arm, ok?"

 _"Be quiet, you... meanie!"_

Rei ignored the blonde's angry retort and sat between Yuuichirou and his mother. Minako chose a spot directly across the table from her friends and swung her long slender legs across the wooden rail before finally kicking off her pumps. "It's tiring walking on my toes so much, sugar muffin." She leaned snugly against her fiancee and sighed, "But I suppose that's the burden a true fashion goddess like me has to bear."

"Maybe you should have taken those high heels off and walked here in your bare feet, sweetheart" Taro suggested. "The sand is really warm."

"I should have, shouldn't I?" the blonde mused. "No matter, sweetie, we're here now. Konbanwa, Takeo-san, Noriko-san!"

"Aloha, Minako-chan" Takeo smiled. "You certainly came appropriately attired for the occasion."

"That's a lovely grass skirt you're wearing" Noriko added. "Its short length really suits you."

"I'm glad you noticed!" Minako giggled. "Arigatou!"

"We seem to be still missing two couples and Hino-sensei" the middle-aged woman noted. "I do hope they will be joining us."

"I see them, Noriko-san!" Usagi blurted from her elevated perch at the far end of the table, following up with a bouncy wave that shook the table and a bellow at the other teens. "Minna, over here!"

Minako gestured to Rei and the miko leaned closer. "Good" the blonde whispered, pointing at Ami. "The librarian is here. Now we're all set in case we need something looked up in a dictionary, Rei-chan!"

"What a cruel thing to say, Minako-chan" Rei snickered. "But _so_ appropriate! I _loved_ it!"

"I thought you would!" Minako giggled evilly. The two girls watched with smug expressions as the remaining two couples arrived and politely greeted the Kumadas.

Ryo had expected Ami to sit as far away from Minako as she possibly could, but the demure blue-haired teen surprised him by choosing a place at the table not far from the blonde. Fearing that their close proximity would lead to yet more friction, the sixteen year old boy threw caution to the wind and bravely wedged himself down in the gap between the feuding girls. Makoto and Yuji walked past him, joining Usagi and Mamoru at the opposite end of the large picnic table.

"Where's Grandpa, Mako-chan?" Rei asked the tall brunette. "Isn't he coming?"

"He was right behind us a minute ago, Rei-chan. I think he must've stopped to talk to some girls hanging around near the stage."

"I've got to give Hino-sensei credit for trying" Yuuichirou chuckled. "The old guy doesn't give up easily."

"Trying _what_ , exactly?" Rei grumbled disapprovingly. "At his age, he wouldn't even remember how to... _Oh no!_ Not _that_ shirt! _Not here!"_

The grinning priest trotted up to the group, passing a young Japanese couple who read the slogan on his shirt and laughed before turning away. "Minna, let's get this party rolling! Can I sit with you and Mamoru, Usagi-chan? All the other spots seem to be taken."

"Sure!" Usagi patted an empty stretch of bench to her left. "Park youself right here, Hino-sensei!"

"I'm _so_ embarrassed!" Rei groaned. "Ojii-chan, _why on earth_ did you wear that hideous thing? I _begged_ you back in Tokyo not to bring it."

"I happen to like this shirt, granddaughter."

"No one else does."

"I do!" Usagi said. "You should respect your grandfather's decision, Rei-chan. He's a very wise man."

 _"Was I talking to you?"_ the miko hissed. "Mind your own business!"

Alarmed at her future daughter-in-law's abrupt outburst, Noriko took the opportunity to stoop down and zip open the brown Gucci purse that lay on the sand beside her feet. She retrieved her cigarettes, pausing to whisper in her husband's ear, "Takeo, there seems to be quite a lot of hostility between the girls this afternoon. I'm getting rather worried."

"Hai, I noticed it too" he replied, keeping his voice low. "I suspect it's the work of those spirits of mischief Hino-sensei described."

"Should we... say something?" the woman wondered.

"I don't think that would be wise, darling. Even _talking_ about the spirits, now that they've already gained a foothold, could strengthen their powers and make a difficult situation even worse. At least that's what our resident expert on the subject believes. Let's stay out of it, dear. We'll leave things just as they are and with any luck, the effects will soon run their course and the girls will be their normal caring selves again."

"I suppose that would be for the best" Noriko reluctantly agreed. She noticed a waiter approaching with a large heavily laden silver tray. "Usagi-chan, those refreshments we promised you have arrived."

"Arigatou, Noriko-san! And they're just in time too!" the girl exclaimed. "My throat is _parched!"_

This time it was Rei who summoned Minako closer. "No surprise there, Minako-chan. Usagi keeps her big mouth hanging wide open so often, I'm amazed it's not filled with half the sand on the beach by now."

"Hai. I'd check that out for you Rei-chan, but I'm afraid I may fall in and get stuck."

"Don't do that!" the miko laughed. "You'll be trapped forever!"

Both girls snickered at their cruel joke, only pausing when the waiter placed the first of three large pitchers of chilled pineapple juice on the table along with a small stack of colorful plastic tumblers. Minako noticed Ami's disapproving frown as she shifted to get out of the man's way.

"Is something upsetting you, Ami-chan?" the girl with the red bow in her hair asked in her sweetest tone. "You can trust me. We're friends!"

"I couldn't help but overhear your exchange with Rei, Minako-chan. That wasn't very polite. Usagi is a kind and wonderful person and a dear friend to all of us. Including you."

With her Taro deep in conversation with Yuuichirou, Minako decided the time was right to have a little more fun at the shy and sometimes timid girl's expense. She regarded the blue-haired teen's clothing with visible derision and remarked, "Hmph. I see you decided to wear that top and skirt after all. Tell me, Ami-chan. Does Usagi give you fashion advice?"

"No. She doesn't."

"I thought not" the blonde smirked. "Even _she_ would know better than to wear something drab like that to a party at such an exclusive hotel."

To Ryo's surprise, his blue-haired fiancee remained surprisingly calm. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes, Minako-chan."

"I was just teasing you, silly!" Minako abruptly giggled. "Your clothes are fine."

"Honest? You really mean that?"

"Of course they are. I hear that's what all the best-dressed librarians are wearing this year."

Trapped between the two girls, Urawa Ryo cringed, expecting an imminent explosion. But his fiancee again surprised the boy by saying nothing.

Minako felt strangely compelled to push the shy, studious girl just a little bit further. "In fact, that top you have on looks like a designer label. I bet it probably came from the very finest hundred yen shop in Tokyo."

Ami quietly reached for a tumbler and partially filled it with juice. Her blue eyes flitted from the glass, to Minako, and back to the glass. She took a small sip. "This is quite refreshing, Ryo-kun. Would you like me to pour you some?"

"Ah... perhaps later, Ami darling. I'm not thirsty quite yet." The boy breathed a silent sigh of relief when Ami set the tumbler down, wondering how much more of the girls' teasing she could possibly take before something snapped.

At the far end of the group, Kino Makoto sat in silence, watching and waiting. No one but Yuji could see that hidden beneath the table, the fingers of the brunette's right hand continually flexed open and closed, repeatedly forming into a fist.

. . . . .

The war of words between the three girls became an uneasy truce a few seconds later when the musicians took to the stage. Another man picked up a wireless microphone and greeted the hotel's patrons.

"Aloha 'auinala and welcome! Welcome, everyone to the Waikiki Sheraton's ninth annual guest luau!" After pausing for another burst of applause, the annoucer continued. "Without further ado, I'd like to officially declare this luau underway! Enjoy!"

He left the platform as two of the musicians began a sharp, fast beat on their pahu and the unique sound of the hawaiian drums echoing across the beach brought the crowd to silence.

As the other band members joined in on their stringed instruments, five hula dancers appeared onstage, their grass skirts gyrating hypnotically as they swayed their hips in time to the music.

"I have to admit it, Yuuichirou-chan. Jessica is quite the talented performer" Rei remarked. "I'm glad I found you before she-"

The miko's next words were drowned out by a sudden outburst from the far end of the table.

 _"Mamo-chan!"_ Usagi wailed. "You _promised_ me you wouldn't watch those hula girls!"

"Gomen, my princess" Mamoru hastily apologized. "I just happened to be looking in that direction when they-"

 _"Well you're not looking there anymore!"_ Usagi steamed. She reached up and covered her fiancee's eyes with the palm of her hand. "There! That's _much_ better!"

Rei grinned at Minako. "Isn't it sad just how hopelessly insecure that girl is?"

"Hai! So tragic! She's hopeless, Rei-chan!" the blonde laughed. "Just like Ami!"

"Usagi is _not_ hopeless" Ami spoke just loudly enough for the girls to hear her over the music. "She's simply being very protective of the guy she loves, that's all."

Both girls immediately pounced on her. "I suppose someone like _you_ would think that" Minako giggled. "After all, Usagi is engaged to a tall, good-looking guy who's studying in a famous university."

"You aren't protective because you don't have nearly as much to lose" Rei added with a sneer.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Rei-chan?" For the first time since the couples gathered at the luau, Ryo could sense that the girl he dearly loved was finally beginning to lose control.

"What Rei _means..._ " Minako took over from the miko and answered Ami in a condescending tone, as though she were talking to a small child, "...is that Chiba Mamoru is what we _sophisticated_ ladies refer to as a _real_ man. A man just like Rei's Yuuichirou and my Taro."

The icy edge returned to the blue-haired girl's voice. "Are you trying to say that my Ryo-kun isn't a man?" Ami growled.

"He's just a boy, Ami-chan" Rei went on. "A young boy. Sure, he's sweet and cute and all, but there's a big difference between him and _our_ guys."

"Hai!" Minako giggled. "A _really_ big difference!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

Makoto also realized that the situation was about to spin wildly out of control, and the brunette spoke to Yuji in hushed tones. "Yuji-chan, something's going to go down any minute now. Please stay in your seat no matter what happens, ok honey?"

"I will, my love. Please be careful."

The musicians ended their fast, uptempo number and immediately launched into 'Aloha oe'. The dancers seamlessly matched their bodies' motion to the slower Hawaiian folk song without missing a beat, gently swaying their arms and hips to the famous old melody while the crowd watched, enthralled by the performance. But at the Kumada table out beside the shoreline, all eyes present were focused on the quickly escalating feud.

"Hai, that _is_ so" Minako agreed with Rei. "Ryo is a nice guy and all, don't get me wrong, but there's something about a _real_ man like my big, strong sexy stud muffin that you simply haven't experienced yet, Ami-chan. But then again," she mocked the girl, "I guess a prissy librarian type like you is really lucky to have even him."

Ami sat rigidly motionless while her two friends both began to laugh. After what felt to Ryo like an eternity but was in fact only a few seconds, the blue-haired girl slowly reached her hand across the table. Without uttering a word, she picked up Noriko's cigarette lighter.

"I think we've upset her, Rei-chan!" Minako giggled. "What's the matter, little bookworm? Need a cigarette to calm yourself down?"

In one swift, fluid motion Ami reached behind Ryo's back with the lighter, clicked it on, and touched the flame to the hem of Minako's grass skirt.

The blonde's eyes bulged wide. "What do you think you're doing with that...?" The girl panicked when a wisp of smoke arose from her clothing. "I'm... _my skirt's on fire!"_

Minako rocketed from the table and flew like a jet across the short stretch of sand toward the water. _"Aieeee! My beautiful clothes! They're burning!"_

She bounded deep into the surf and kept going until the waves rose up to her waist, then dove beneath the surface for good measure, though the tiny flame was already long extinguished.

Makoto's mouth fell open, the brunette scarcely believing what she had just witnessed. Her ponytail swayed as her head swiveled from Minako back to Ami, watching the blue-haired girl calmly replace Noriko's lighter on the table, the tiniest of smiles visible on her lips.

 _"Wow!"_ Makoto uttered before breaking into a massive grin.

 _"This. Means. WAR!"_ Arising from the sea like a monster crawling out of Tokyo bay in a campy fifties horror movie, an enraged and nearly out of her mind Aino Minako began sloshing back toward shore. _"Ami, you weak little mouse!_ _How DARE you do that to me? Get ready for the beating of your miserable, boring life!"_

Yuji heard his girl mutter "That's my cue" and the tall brunette gracefully leapt to her feet.

Usagi had watched the events unfold with some amusement though she truly felt bad for Ami, knowing that her longsuffering best friend had taken far more than her share of rudeness from the other two girls. "Hey Minako-chan!" she yelled. "Love your skirt! It's really _hot!"_

"So you think that's funny, do you?" Rei yelled down the table at her.

"Hai! _Hilarious!"_ Usagi cackled back.

Makoto met Minako at the water's edge. "Not another step" the brunette warned.

 _"Get out of my way, Mako-chan!"_ Minako was far more upset than her friends had ever seen her. "I'm about to teach Miss Prissy a lesson she'll _never_ forget! _Now move aside!"_

The blonde tried a sudden dodge around the brunette but Makoto skillfully intercepted the move and blocked her path. "I'm not moving anywhere until you come to your senses and leave Ami alone" she growled.

 _"Baka!"_ Minako blurted. _"I_ _said_ , _Mako-chan,_ _get out of my way!"_ She roughly grabbed Makoto's shoulder and shoved hard.

The next thing Minako knew, she was laying flat on her back in the warm surf. Makoto stood glaring down at her, her green eyes flashing in anger. "Not one more step" the brunette slowly repeated. "Not _one_."

Rei sprang from her seat at the table and ran to the aid of her blonde friend, the long strap of her small purse sliding off her shoulder and the bag dropping near Usagi's feet as she rushed past. Her reaction stunned the Kumadas and her fiancee. "Leave Minako alone, you big bully!" the miko yelled.

"It's two against one now!" Usagi gasped. "I have to do something to get rid of those spirits and help Mako-chan! _Wait, I know!"_ With Hino-sensei wisely allowing the scuffle to run its natural course, and the boys still sitting frozen in stunned disbelief, future Neo Queen Serenity snatched up the raven-haired girl's purse and fumbled frantically through its contents. "Where does she keep those... _Aha! Got one!"_ With her fingers clenched around an ofuda, Usagi chased after Rei.

Still seething with rage, Minako grappled one of Makoto's ankles and pulled hard, attempting to trip the girl. Makoto deftly dropped to one knee to keep her balance. "Knock it off, Minako-chan!"

Unfortunately for Minako, she had not yet learned her lesson. The blonde grabbed Makoto's t-shirt, ripping one sleeve as she used it to leverage herself upright. She then lashed out at her friend with a sudden swing of her arm, aiming for the brunette's jaw.

Makoto gracefully dodged the swing and pulled back her own arm, hesitated, then unclenched her fist before slapping Minako hard across the cheek. _"I said enough!"_

Stunned nearly speechless, the blonde collapsed in defeat back onto the sand. "That hurt, Mako-chan."

"It was supposed to hurt."

Sprinting quickly, Rei was almost upon the distracted brunette now. The young miko was about to grab the taller girl and drag her away from her partner in crime. But Usagi was faster, running up and pushing Rei aside at the last second. "Stop it, all of you!" the odango-haired teen commanded. "Don't let those wicked spirits take control!"

The miko angrily whirled to face Usagi but before she could react, the blonde reached out and plastered the ofuda against her forehead.

 _"Akuryo taisan!"_

Usagi was dismayed to see the paper fluttering harmlessly to the ground.

 _"You imbecile!"_ Rei screamed. "You can't do that! You have no training!"

"Please don't fight Mako-chan, Rei-chan!" Usagi implored the miko. "You're such close friends!"

"Fine. I won't fight her. I'll fight _you_ instead."

The crazed look that flashed within the raven-haired girl's deep violet eyes made Usagi's blood run cold. She spun around and fled down the beach with Rei in hot pursuit. _"Aaahhh! She's after me! Mamo-chaaan!"_

The university student immediately bolted to his feet but instantly realized he was too far behind to help in time.

 _"Where are those jet skis when I really need one?"_ Usagi blurted as she tore along. Approaching one of the dugout canoes, she clambered aboard and grabbed the nearest paddle.

When Rei caught up, the scene she glimpsed gave her pause. Usagi was rowing furiously, but the heavy beached canoe wasn't budging an inch. _"What's wrong with this stupid thing?"_ the frustrated girl yelled. She tried paddling even faster. _"Come on! Move!"_

The comical sight before her eyes was just too much for the young miko. Rei stopped the pursuit and began to chuckle, then laugh uncontrollably until tears filled her eyes. Seconds later, the last of the meddlesome spirits' powers vanished forever from within her and her friends.

* * *

 **Chapter 39:**

A large pink Cadillac convertible rested beside a narrow lane, not far from the shores of Kaneakua Cove near the northwestern tip of the island of Oahu. It emitted random pops and creaks as its red-hot engine slowly cooled down after yet another punishing drive at the hands of its temporary owner, an attractive sixteen-year-old Japanese girl with a penchant for speed, a bright, bubbly personality and an ever-present red bow in her long blonde hair.

The driver and her four female friends were some distance away from the vehicle, strolling together near the breaking surf, listening to the waves and the cry of gulls. Aino Minako breathed a long, wistful sigh.

"I'm really going to miss this island."

The girl walking beside her, noticeably taller and sporting a green twin-sphered hair tie around her brown ponytail, smiled and nodded. "So many memories, Minako-chan." She chuckled, "And most of them were very, _very_ good."

"It's not over yet!" the other blonde in the group of five teenage girls insisted. "We don't leave until... uh... Ami-chan, what time is our flight tomorrow?"

"Take-off is at two-thirty, Usagi-chan. We'll need to arrive at the airport before one p.m.."

"Oh" she frowned. "That soon."

The fifth girl, a raven-haired beauty who worked part-time as a Shinto miko at her grandfather's shrine in Tokyo, remained optimistic. "Minna, who knows? Maybe some day we can all come back to Hawaii for another vacation."

Makoto thought of the large boulder that Yuji had carefully carved their names into and softly smiled at the happy memory. "Hai. Maybe we will."

Usagi suddenly blurted, "Minna, I just had a great idea! I know how we can come here just as often as we want!"

"Oh? How, Usagi-chan?"

"It's easy, Rei-chan! All you have to do is use your creepy powers, like when you won those cruise tickets two summers ago! You'll win everyone loads of money, we'll all be rich, and then we can fly here anytime we want! Except for when we're stuck in school, of course."

"Did you _have_ to mention school?" Makoto groaned. I'd forgotten all about that!"

Rei laughed. "Nice try, Usagi-chan. My 'creepy powers' as you like to call them don't quite work that way."

"They don't?" her odango-haired friend pouted. "Why not?"

"If the practice of Shinto made mikos and priests rich, every shrine in Japan would be made of solid gold."

"Oh. I never thought of it _that_ way."

"I'll miss Hawaii too, but I'm actually looking forward to going back to school" the studious teen with naturally blue hair spoke up. "I miss the thrill of learning new things in a formal setting."

"The _thrill,_ Ami-chan?" Makoto chuckled. "The only time I feel a thrill at school is when they post our test results and I find out that I passed. Which isn't often enough!" Her smile faded. "And not only that, school also means that some of us won't be seeing our guys nearly as often as we've gotten used to lately."

"Don't remind me, Mako-chan!" Minako grumbled. "How am I supposed to survive all those lonely days and cold dark nights without my honey muffin? I'll miss his smile, his hugs, his kisses, and _especially_ when we make beautiful lov-"

"Hai. We know where you're heading with this, Minako-chan" Makoto muttered. "We get the point. Again."

"Life just isn't fair!" the blonde went on. "Mako-chan, you're in the same boat as me. How are you going to handle only seeing your Yuji one or two times a week?"

"I honestly don't know" the brunette admitted. "But we all have to deal with it somehow, Minako-chan. What other choice do we have?"

"That's not a good answer!" Minako groaned. "I _need_ my Taro-love! I need to be near him, and hear his voice, and feel his manly touch! Inside and out!"

"You're not making things any easier" Makoto grumbled. "For either of us."

"Minna, can we _please_ talk about something else?" Rei pleaded with the girls. "Listening to you two pine over your guys is getting depressing."

"I know what we can talk about!" Usagi exclaimed.

"If you mention anything at all, even _one word_ about eating or food, I'm going to smack you!" the miko threatened.

"Fine! Then I'll be quiet. No! Wait! Ami-chan, we all know how much you and Ryo want to get married, right?"

"Hai. We're both longing for that day, Usagi-chan. Why are you mentioning it now?"

"When we get home, Mamo-chan and I have decided that we're going to have a long, really serious talk with Setsuna. I want to know why she insisted you have to wait. There'd better be a good reason, or I'll get really mad at her!"

Rei snickered, "And then what? Are you going to threaten to eat her out of house and home? On second thought, that _is_ a frightening idea."

"Quiet, Rei-chan! I just want to know if there's anything the rest of us can do to make your dream come true, Ami-chan."

"My Ryo-kun and I would appreciate that, Usagi-chan. Arigatou. But Setsuna-san tends to be rather cryptic at times. I don't think she'll tell you and Mamoru anything that would risk our futures. So perhaps..." she sighed, "it's for the better."

"Minna, speaking of getting home, those repairs to my house should be finished by now" Makoto reminded the girls. "How about we break the old place in with one last big party before we start hitting the books? We can go next Friday and stay there until Sunday night."

" _Now_ you're talking my language, Mako-chan!" Minako squealed with delight. "All five of us with our guys, dancing and cuddling and _so much_ sweet sweet love-love!"

"And don't forget Mako-chan's delicious cooking!" Usagi piped up.

"I _knew_ you couldn't go five minutes without mentioning food, Usagi-chan!" Rei grumbled. "Some things never change."

"Hmm... there could be one problem about that weekend idea though" Makoto remembered. "There'll be _five_ couples... but there's only _four_ bedrooms. And the sofa downstairs is in bad shape."

"Once again it's time for the beautiful, the talented, the altogether _wonderful_ Aino Minako to come to the rescue!" The bubbly blonde beamed at her friends. "I already have _that_ problem licked!"

"Really?" Rei peered at the girl beneath skeptically arched eyebrows. "How? Are you and Taro planning on pitching a tent in Mako-chan's backyard, or is this new idea of yours even crazier than the stuff you usually dream up?"

"No tent required, Rei-chan!" Minako giggled. "Though now that I think of it, making love-love outside could be a fun thing to do. You think you'd like to try that with Yuji, Mako-chan?"

The brunette instantly developed a suspicious blush. " _Nani?_ Why are you asking _me_ , Minako-chan?"

"Well, you and your honey are the outdoorsy types. I thought if _anyone_ would try something insanely wild like that, it would be-"

"Can we _please_ get back on topic?" Makoto pleaded.

"Topic? Oh! Hai! The topic!" Minako excitedly spun around to face her friends. "Minna, guess what my parents have that they're desperate to get rid of because it's taking up too much space!"

"Their daughter?" the brunette chuckled.

"No, silly! They have one of those folding guest beds kicking around, the kind with wheels and everything! I told them _I'd_ take it off their hands and bring it over to Mako-chan's place!"

"A bed with wheels?" Rei laughed, "With you and Taro sleeping in it, you'll be rolling all over the house!"

"Aren't those things kind of noisy?" Makoto asked. "They always creak and squeak like crazy with the slightest little movement." She grinned, "My house will sound like it's full of rusty hinges!"

Ami began to giggle as she imagined the deafening, never-ending din echoing up from downstairs.

"Well... it's better than your sofa... isn't it?"

"I suppose so, Minako-chan" the brunette mused. "Ok. Bring it over and we'll see how it goes."

"With Minako and Taro in it, I'll _tell_ you how it goes" Usagi giggled. "A hundred kilometers per hour, that's how! Mako-chan, if you leave your front door open at night, that bed may end up in downtown Nerima by morning!"

The teens laughed and walked on, eventually stopping and sitting together on a ledge overlooking the sea.

"There's something else I need to say" Minako told her blue-haired friend. "Rei and I have already apologized to you for our behaviour at the luau, Ami-chan, but it's still really bugging me. I'm very sorry about what happened. We weren't ourselves, and I didn't mean to hurt or offend you or your Ryo."

The shy teen smiled back. "It isn't necessary to feel bad about it, Minako-chan. Nor you, Rei-chan. My Ryo-kun and I now know that it was Miyu's dark magic that made you both behave the way you did. All is forgiven."

"We still want to make it up to you somehow" Rei added. "If there's anything we can do..."

"You've already given us so much support and encouragement over the last two years, Rei-chan. Arigatou."

"I do love a happy ending!" Usagi exclaimed. "Which reminds me, did you finally patch things up with your grandfather about that shirt he wore to the luau, Rei-chan? You were awfully upset about it."

"Grandpa and I reached an agreement" the miko stated.

"Are you still planning on burning the shirt when we get home?" Ami asked.

"No. Even though I should. It's _awful!"_

Usagi disagreed. " _I_ still like it!"

Rei glared at the blonde. "You said that before! Anyway, we're compromising, Ami-chan. Grandpa promised not to nag me about my smoking, and in return I'm letting him keep the shirt. But it has to stay in a drawer and never, _ever_ be worn again."

"Sounds like your grandfather lost out on that deal" Makoto remarked.

"Not really, Mako-chan. I had to bargain him down. Did you know he was planning on having it framed under glass as a momento of our Hawaiian holiday? And even worse, displaying it on the wall in the shrine's office? Can you _imagine_ what people would think when they came in to arrange a wedding or something and noticed it hanging up there?" The miko shivered at the thought.

"Minna, I don't want to be _that_ person, but it's nearly time to go back to the hotel" Minako reminded the girls. "We have to stop at the rental agency on the way and return the car. I'm going to miss it" she sighed. "So big and comfortable and smooth and powerful..." She grinned, "It reminds me of my Taro!"

The other teens stood and turned to leave, but Makoto and Usagi hung back a few steps, watching a thick layer of grey cloud slowly roll in from the distant western horizon.

"Looks like rain" the brunette thought aloud.

"Hai" Usagi nodded. "Could be bad weather ahead."

. . . . .

Urawa Ryo walked over to the curtains in his suite, sliding them across the large window, while his fiancee neatly packed away a small stack of clothing before the following day's return flight to Tokyo. Ami paused when she came to the white top she had worn at the luau.

"Ryo-kun?"

"Yes, Ami darling?"

She let the top slip from her fingers and joined her fiancee near the window. "If there was something you could change about me... anything at all... what would it be?"

The boy thought for a moment. "I'd..."

"Go on."

"There _is_ one thing I'd change." He slipped his arms around the petite girl. "But not about you, my love. About us. About our future together."

"Oh? What would that be, Ryo-kun?"

He smiled at the pretty face looking questioningly up at him. "I'd find a way to marry you tomorrow. No matter what hardships or problems Setsuna thinks we may face, I'd still do anything I possibly could to make you my wife."

"My Ryo!" She pressed her lips to his and kept them there for a very long time.

. . . . .

"Rei my sweet, you are one _incredible_ dancer." Yuuichirou collapsed heavily on his back, feigning exhaustion as he sprawled across their hotel room bed. "Whew! I could hardly keep up with you tonight!"

"Yuuichirou-chan, you must be getting old" his girl smiled. "I heard from a _very_ reliable source that you used to tear up the dance floor in your younger years."

"I think that was a slight exaggeration, darling." The eighteen-year-old apprentice sat up and shifted his position until his back rested against the headboard. Pulling off his tie and tossing it aside, he mused, "I'm glad you finally met Jessica."

"You are, are you? Why is that?"

"Because now you know that there really was absolutely nothing between us. She gave me a handful of surfing lessons and spent five or ten minutes with me on the dance floor, and that was it. There was never anything more."

"Was I too suspicious, Yuuichirou-chan?"

"Hino Rei? _Suspicious?_ No way!" he teased.

The raven-haired girl gave him a look and turned away, walking over to their suite's closet. "I'm glad I met her too" she spoke. "She's very straightforward and easy to talk to. I learned a lot during our little chat after the luau. In fact, I also learned several new and interesting things from our friends earlier that day as well." She slid the closet door open and stooped to reach for something inside. "Particularly from... Minako."

"You did? Anything I should know about?"

"I think you already know, darling." The miko straightened up and turned to face her fiancee, dangling a pair of scarlet-red stilleto heels from her slender fingertips.

Yuuichirou's eyes went wide and he gulped deeply. "Uh... are you planning on doing what I _think_ you are with those?"

With a coy smile on her soft pink lips, Rei walked slowly towards him, her slender hips swaying provocatively. She reached their bed, looked at her shoes, then back at Yuuichirou.

"Start your engine, lover boy." Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "Because it's time I took _my_ man for a hard... fast... drive."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Note: Next up is 'House Party'.


End file.
